Extreme Thirst
by J and K Forever
Summary: Kim is kidnapped by a blood-thirsty vampire named Jack that enjoys playing with his prey before feeding on it. Will she ever be reunited with her family, or is it the end of the road for Kim? The only one that can save her is the one who thirsts for her sweet blood.
1. The Stonybrook Mystery

**A/N:** **Hi, I'm Emily as you may have seen posted on my profile and this is my first fanfic story ever, so please be nice :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin' It**

* * *

**~Chapter One~ **

* * *

Kim Crawford was really excited to be visiting Camp Stonybrook this summer! She's been anxiously waiting all year for it to open. It had been closed down since 2010 for maintenance since that tornado crashed right through there, leaving a wake of destruction in its path.

"They have an outdoor karate studio!" Kim smiled enthusiastically.

"That sounds like a lot of fun for you." Mika replied, "When we get there I'm heading straight for the arts and craft center! Do you want to share a bunk with me? I have to be on the bottom. Haha, you know how I feel about tall heights."

"Hell yeah." Kim grinned, "I love being on top!"

They are seated in the very back of the school bus, enjoying the bumps in the road that send them bouncing wildly up and down. Kim is next to the window and Mika is beside her on the right side.

"Someone is texting me." Kim noticed, looking down at her cell phone in her blue jeans' pocket, "I bet it's that hottie, Brad." Mika leans closer to her best friend and reads the phone screen.

* * *

**TEXT MESSAGE TO: Kim FROM: Julie SEND.**

**Can I please share a cabin with you girls?**

* * *

"Eww, how do you know that nerd?" Mika crinkled up her nose.

"She's Milton's girlfriend. Lately she's been clinging to me since his mysterious disappearance sophomore year. I feel sorry for her, so sometimes I let her tag along with me. Julie really doesn't have that many friends and she's still mourning over the loss of Milton." Kim explained.

"I remember when that happened. It was on the news. Didn't you lose a couple other friends too?" Mika asked.

"Yeah, it's strange. Jerry, Milton, and Eddie all disappeared that night. They were at an One Infection concert in Lafayette with Jerry's older brother. Rico was the driver since they were all underage to drive. They never came home and no one has heard anything from them. The police found Rico's car with the engine on, laying in a ditch not far from here." Kim said emotionally distraught.

"It's a shame that they're gone." Mika frowned, "I had a crush on Jerry since Eighth grade. I was finally working up the courage to ask him on a date last year, but who knows what happened to them. It's as if they vanished without a trace."

"I regret not going with them that night." Kim replied with a teardrop in her eye, "I could've saved them if it weren't for Baywatch. You see, I was planning on going with them, but Baywatch changed their TV schedule and I really wanted to watch it instead."

"Wow, you'd rather see Hasselhoff more than Harry?!" Mika shrieked.

"No, I had a headache that night and the only tickets Eddie could afford were ones in the very back. Milton and Jerry chipped in too, but the good tickets were a hefty price. They each paid a hundred dollars." Kim answered.

* * *

**TEXT MESSAGE TO: Julie FROM: Kim SEND.**

**Yep, you're always welcome :)**

* * *

"So, has that hottie Brad text you yet?" Mika smiled, trying to cheer Kim up by changing the subject.

"Nope. I gave him my phone number Tuesday after he opened the physical science door for me." Kim replied joyfully, "He was so hot and he had a smile on his face when I told him my number. He even dialed it into his phone book."

"It's been eight days, Kimmy. I don't think he's interested in dating you."

"You know how I hate being called that." Kim glared, playfully tapping Mika's cheek, "I need a boyfriend."

"Well, Camp Stonybrook will be full of boys to choose from. Maybe your prince will be there?" Mika said, "They all can't reject you."

The bus wheels were crackling on the thick, gravel pathway leading into the woods. Kim looked out the window just in time to see a bright, orange sign labeled: Stonybrook. Dreams really do come true. And then, she seen another bus full of boys already parked from Lafayette.

"I don't know about this, Mika. None of them look attractive."

"You never know. There might be a hottie hid in the mix somewhere, Kim." She grinned, "I might pick me out one. The bus from Dimsdale is pulling up behind us too. I don't know about you, but I'm gonna keep my eyes peeled."

The sunshine was bright and a gentle breeze was blowing when Kim and Mika finally step out of the bus. There was a lot of Seaford students and the teacher chaperoning the teens had tons of crap to preach about not getting hurt and always following rules.

"Okay, campers!" smiled a loud, exuberant counselor, "You have two choices today: biking through the fun woods or boating on the fun pond! Hahahaha, I'm Traci and I'll be in charge of biking and this is Stephanie. She's in charge of the boating!"

"Just leave your bags in the shed. We'll get settled after a few hours of relaxing." Stephanie announced.

"Girls, I don't know how to ride a bike or swim in deep water." Julie panicked, removing her glasses and cleaning them on her shirt sleeve.

"You're not going to die." Mika snorted, "I don't care what we do. I'm an outdoors girl."

"Well, we should head to the pond." Kim added, "That way we won't have to put up with Traci's annoying overkill, happiness. Stephanie seems cool."

"Oh, I agree." Mika laughed, "Who spiked her coffee this morning?"

"But, girls!" Julie shrieked, "Me and water is a dangerous combination. At least with biking I won't drown. Honestly, I like Traci's perkiness!"

"You can go with her if you want to, but Mika and I are going the opposite direction." Kim declared, shading her eyes from the intense sunlight overhead.

"No, I want to be with you girls!" Julie nearly cried, "I don't know anybody over there and they're mostly boys. It'd be so embarrassing if they found out that I couldn't ride a bike! I'm not using training wheels again."

"Just come with us." Kim replied reasuringly, placing her hand on Julie's shoulder, "We won't let you drown."

"Look, they have life jackets here." Mika smiled, running ahead to the small crowd of girls by the pond. She retrieved a red lifejacket off the portable rack and hurried back to Julie, "You probably won't need it. We're getting in a canoe."

Julie's face drained white as a ghost at the word canoe. She had never been in a canoe before and definitely never been out on a deep, murky pond either.

Kim and Mika walked side by side down the dirt path, the wind gently blowing their hair sideways with Julie tagging along. There were five silver canoes lined up next to the shore. Four of the five were quickly taken by the other campers.

"We have to hurry!" Kim laughed, taking off running with Mika. Meanwhile, Julie wanted to vomit at the idea of getting inside a wobbly canoe. _'Please don't make it in time.'_ Julie thought to herself. But they made it and began pushing it into the water. _'Do I really want to do this?!_' Kim was in the front and Mika was in the back to balance the canoe.

"Wait for me!" Julie hollered, scurrying to the water's edge. She nervously placed one foot in at a time and sat down in the middle, "Ahhhh! It's going to flip over! Ahhhhh!"

"Calm down." Mika laughed, "People are looking."

"I...I'm sorry!" Julie cried, hugging herself tightly.

"Everything is going to be fine." Kim smiled, turning her head sideways to look at Julie, "It's just a new experience."

"O...okay. I...I can do this." Julie breathed deeply. They paddled out into the middle of the huge pond.

"Did you guys see that?!" Kim gasped.

"No, what was it?" Mika asked.

"I saw Jerry standing over there in the trees with another guy." Kim replied in shock.

"Sweetie, he's been missing for a year." Mika said, "You're brain is playing tricks on you. We were just talking about him on the bus and you seemed very upset. I don't think it was Jerry if anyone is out there."

"I want to paddle there." Kim declared, moving the oar quickly.

"That sounds dangerous!" Julie panicked, "I happened to see a stranger in the woods for a second. Something is telling me that we shouldn't go. Besides the counselor warned us to stay on this side of the pond."

"There's no paths that way, Kim. We could get lost." Mika warned, "Let's just pretend you didn't see anyone."

"Forget paths, we have to get over there!" Kim yelled, "It was Jerry! The police found Rico's car near this place, remember?!"

"I'm not going. I really don't think you should either, Kim."

"I'll be back, Mika." Kim climbed out of the canoe and briskly walked through the thick trees and shrubs until she was completely out of sight.

"Where's she going?!" Julie panicked, "We're on the complete opposite side of the pond! It's deserted out here! We have to tell Stephanie!"

"No, Julie. You'll get Kim in trouble. She told me that she'd be right back and don't forget that she's a black belt." Mika replied, "It'd take a lot to bring her down and you know it."

_'If I continue going in this general direction, I'm sure to meet them soon. Could this guy be my near-future boyfriend? Oh, it's so exciting!'_ Kim was thinking as she hurried through the trees and brambles. _'Could that one other guy be Jerry?!_'

"You're certainly eager to meet me." Jack grinned, balancing on a large root under an oak tree. He was leaning on his right arm aganist the bark.

"Where's your buddy?" Kim smiled. _'Wow, this guy is a hottie! He's way more attractive than Brad.'_

"Oh, he's out hunting as so am I." he replied, "I'm Jack." He hopped off the root effortlessly and shook her nervous, sweaty hand.

"I...I'm Kim." she winked, "Um, how are you guys hunting while at camp?"

"We don't use weapons." he said casually, "Let's go for a walk." He was tall and tan with shiny brown hair and rippling muscles.

"Don't you think we should be heading back?" Kim asked, cautiously following him deeper into the woods, "We're not allowed to leave the counselor's sight and we're pretty far gone already."

"I'm not a camper." Jack responded, studying the emotions in her brown eyes.

"Then what are you doing here?" Kim laughed, "You do know that you and your friend are trespassing on Stonybrook property?"

"You sound like you love criminals." Jack smirked.

"No, haha." Kim laughed more, "But you're cute."

"Is that it?" he teased playfully, punching her arm lightly.

"And you're hot and gorgeous and sexy..." Kim trailed off happily. Twigs and branches were breaking under thier feet as they walked. A gray rabbit jumped in a hole nearby. Kim suddenly had the urge to touch him. "Do you mind if I touch your muscles?"

"Feel free to touch me anyway you like." Jack said, flirtatiously. She blushed, placing her hands on his bulging biceps and lightly squeezed them. "You are allowed to be a lot rougher, you know. I don't break so easily."

"My phone number is (714) 554-0991." Kim replied boldly.

Without saying a word, Jack slipped his phone out of his pants' pocket and dialed her number into his phone book.

"Do you usually give your number out to strangers?" he grinned.

"No...but...I like what I see." She stumbled over what words to say.

"Well, I really like what I see." Jack responded, seductively.

"Are you single?" Kim asked, biting her lower lip. A green leaf floated down from the canopy and landed on the top of her blonde head. Jack picked it off and crumbled it in his hand.

"Sure am." he replied, dejectedly.

"Is it something I said?!" Kim exclaimed, releasing his arm, "I'm sorry if I said the wrong thing. I mean...I don't even know why I'm back here. You're just some guy that I don't know and don't get me wrong. I like you, but if you've got something bothering you..."

"I'm fine. You're fine." Jack answered calmly, "It's not your fault that I'm thirsty."

"Oh, we have drinks back at the campsite." Kim smiled, tugging his arm, "Come with me. We have to go this way."

"It's not that simple." he frowned, not moving, "I can't drink that."

"I'm sorry. Do you have a medical condition?" Kim apologized, worriedly.

"Something like that." Jack responded, quietly, staring at the ground "You shouldn't be here right now."

"What are you talking about?" she asked, timidly, placing her hand on his back "Are you going to get sick?"

He met her gaze with fierce, burning, hazel eyes and a pang of fear raced through her chest. Then, a set of sharp fangs extended out of his mouth.

"Those cannot be real." Kim laughed, "I get it now. You're a comedian."

"Do you want me to sink them into your throat?" Jack snapped. She immediately jumped back one step.

Kim's eyes opened wide in shock. This couldn't be happening now. He had to joking or pulling a mean prank on her. Soon he would stop acting this way and start laughing, but he was a real vampire on the hunt for young, beautiful girls. The only thing to quench his thirst was Kim's sweet blood.

"You'll get your ass kicked if you touch me." she replied confidently, yet half terrified.

"I want you to run." he squinted his eyes at her menacingly.

"Kim Crawford does not run for anybody." she smirked, standing her ground.

"Then I'll make you run." Jack snarled, charging toward her as quick as lightning. Before she could even react, he was already within inches of her body, breathing down her neck. Kim was frozen in fear as she stared at his fangs that were level with her eyes. Thoughts raced through her frazzled mind. _'He can't be a vampire! They don't exist! Why is he wearing them?! How does he get them to disappear and re-appear?! What does he want with me?! How was he faster than me?! He seriously couldn't want my blood! I...I need my blood to live!'_

"You better run." Jack growled. Kim wanted to run at that moment more than anything, but she knew she couldn't possibly make it back to camp before he was going to do whatever he had planned to do to her. Her legs were wobbly and it was a long ways to go. Jack already proved to be super sonic fast. But she had to do something to survive. So, she let her instinct take over and she ran as fast as she could. But, each step that she took, Kim felt slow; slower than usual. She kept running.

"Why did you let her go, man?" Jerry asked, jumping out of a tall pine tree, landing next to Jack, "Why don't you just finish her off already? I just drained somebody not to far from here. They didn't have time to breathe let alone know what hit them."

"I didn't let her go." Jack laughed, "I got a good whiff of her blood. She won't be able to lose me once I chase after her. I'll attack her way before she makes it back to camp. Man, you wouldn't believe it, but Kim has the sweetest blood I ever smelled."

"Wow, you're lucky. She must have O negative type; one of the rarest blood types there are in the world. That type of blood to die for." Jerry drooled.

"Thanks, man. I might share her with you." Jack replied, "Right now I've got to go stop her from getting too far away." Just like before, he ran at the speed of lightning. Within a few seconds he had tracked five miles. Stopping by a babbling brook, he smelled the air. _'Ha, I passed her up by two miles. I got to slow down a little bit. Sometimes I forget my strength.'_

Meanwhile, Kim had grown very tired and had to come to a halt. She was bent over, resting her hands on her knees, breathing dangerously fast. Instantly, her body snapped upright and she held to her head, trying to stop the dizziness. The green scenery was spinning around her like a merciless hurricane. Once she regained her balance, Kim frantically looked around for a hiding place. _'Maybe he'll give up on trying to find me, if I get out of plain sight! He's not a vampire! He's just a strong, crazy person! He won't be able to find me in there!'_

There was a large bush smashed under a tree just big enough for her body, so she dropped to her hands and knees and desperately began pushing and pulling the thorny branches out of her way. And then she crawled inside it and rolled up into a ball. _'I_ _have to be quiet! I'll start running again once I rest my legs. I hope that I made it further than Jack. I don't see him anywhere._' Now she felt safe for the time being. That is until she heard twigs snapping nearby. Kim held her breath.

"There's nowhere to run and nowhere to hide, Kim." Jack laughed, "You're just another weak human. I can smell your blood for miles." He walked right up to the very bush she was hiding in. Kim had the urge to puke as she laid there, her whole body shaking. "Why don't you come out and play, Kimberly?" He squatted down and peered into the leafy bush.

"Man, what are you doing?" Jerry asked, standing on a thin branch over top the bush, "I thought you were thirsty? Why don't you just pounce on the bush and squish her. Then you wouldn't have to bite her and suck the blood out. Her blood would be spilled on the dirt. It's less work, you know."

"Jerry, get out of here." Jack hissed, "Find your own O negative type."

"That's going to be hard!" Jerry whined, "Let me have a little of her blood."

"No, I've changed my mind." Jack replied, "You've already quenched your thirst. Kim is all mine."

"Fine, see you around, man." Jerry said, hopping from tree to tree at such intense speeds that the human eye couldn't see him.

Placing his attention back on the bush, Jack inched closer until he could see the outline of Kim's legs curled up in the shadows. He slowly reached his arm inside, letting his fingers lightly touch her arm. Then at the moment he grasped her wrist, she screamed in terror.

His velvet, soft voice broke the silence, "Don't be afraid."

She glared angrily at him, "Why shouldn't I be?"

Jack didn't say anything. With one swift pull, he had Kim out of the bush and on her knees. She slapped his face with her other hand as hard as she could, but it didn't do a thing. His head didn't move at all. It was as if he was made of stone. And now her hand was red and stinging.

"You smell so good." he whispered, tilting his head to the side, moving uncomfortably close to her throat. His shiny, brown hair touched her chin sending chills down her spine. Suddenly her breathing got rapid as he straddled her against the tree trunk. _'Why is he being so soft and gentle?! It's turning me on. Wait. What am I saying?! He's going to sink his fangs into my neck and suck the life out of me! He really is a vampire!'_

Jack had her exactly where he wanted her; trapped in his clutches. He desired to drink every ounce of Kim's blood, but something caused him to stop before he could sink his fangs into her flesh. There was something about her that interested him. The bad thing was, he didn't know how long he could last until he would snap out of his trance, and destroy her permanently.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	2. Kidnapped in the Woods

**A/N: This is amazing! I didn't expect this many people to like my story. Wow, a huge THANK YOU to you guys! Enjoy :D**

**ari-grande-yes, Kim & Jerry are going to meet up later in the story :)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin' It**

* * *

**~Chapter Two~ **

* * *

Jack stood up and flopped Kim over his shoulder. It happended so quickly that she didn't have time to react. Her stomach lurched as he flew through the landscape faster than a speeding bullet. He maneuvered through trees and mountains with excellent precision; not stumbling or running into objects at all.

They were no longer in California. Within five minutes, he had traveled three hundred miles, landing somewhere in the timber woods of Oregon. There he had a small cabin located near a five hundred foot cliff. This was his home for the time being. That is until the locals would notice him not aging. Then, after a few decades, he'd have to find a new home. He had built the cabin with his own two hands last year. When he was a human, he had been in the construction business and knew his way around a brick and a cinder block quite well. He also was a black belt.

He placed Kim on a patch of navy blue carpet in the center of the floor. Dazed and confused, she slowly examined her surroundings. There was a wooden floor, a tall, black table with four black high chairs around it, a nice fireplace, and a door behind her, leading to the bedroom. On the table, Jack had a deck of playing cards and a photo album. Sometimes other vampires visited him and they'd play poker.

"Where am I?!" Kim yelled, trying to stand up. But she fell back on her tailbone, cringing in pain. She was covered in thick thorns from that bush. The severe pain she was feeling caused her to clench her teeth tightly together as she applied pressure to her arm. And then, in an attempt to alleviate some of the stinging, Kim tried to pull one of the thorns out of her skin. But, it was wedged in her deep. She cringed in utter agony when her fingers slipped off the nub sticking out of her skin. _'Why am I just now hurting?! These have been jammed in me since I first crawled into that useless bush!'_

Jack kneeled beside her still with that burning fierceness in his eyes. Kim wanted to scream but nothing came out, except low, painful cries. He wrapped his fingers around her elbow and stared at her arm silently. Kim couldn't make herself stop trembling. He was incredibly close to her and his fangs terrified her. They were much more sharper and longer up close than they were at a distance.

"No, don't touch it!" Kim yelped, trying to scoot backwards. But his strength was beyond more powerful than anything in this world. She couldn't scoot at all. When he had his astounding grip on her, she wouldn't be going anywhere. It was like her arm had been cased in cement. She literally couldn't move an inch.

He placed his index finger and thumb around the thorn and plucked it out easily. Kim was finally able to scream and she screamed loud; not because it hurt, but because of this whole, horrible situation she was in. She really didn't feel a thing when he removed it. As a matter of fact, it relieved her of the shooting pain the thorn had been causing when it was jammed deep in her skin. Suddenly a thick, red stream of her blood flowed from the small injury and she screamed more at the thought of what it would encourage Jack to do once he seen it. And he definitely seen it. He licked his lips at the sight of the blood and instantly smashed his lips around it! '_Oh no! This is it! I'm going to be dead! Not if I fight him. I'm a black belt!_'

She raised her leg and kicked him in the face only to hurt her foot in the process. Jack was proving to be invincible. Relentless. Indestructible. Terrifying. But, Kim was a fighter and she wasn't going down so easily. She didn't care how strong he was, she was going to fight for her life. She scratched his arms and thumped her boots into his thigh, but it didn't phase him. Kim continued kicking him over and over again in the thigh, hopping that eventually her powerful persistence would hurt him enough to release her.

He raised his head up to face her with blood dripping on his fangs, "You know, if you keep doing that your bone will break."

"No it won't! I'm not a weakling like you think I am!" Kim yelled angrily, kicking him for the tenth time.

Jack laughed, "It only tickles me when you try to hurt me. And you are a weakling compared to me, but I must applaud you for being a strong human. Most of my victims give up quick and they're always crying, begging for me to spare their lives. Meanwhile, you're determined to fight me and act tough. I like that about you, Kim." For a long time Kim stared at him in disbelief to what he was saying. _'He likes it when I try to defend myself? I better stop kicking him. My foot is really aching now. He seems sensible. Maybe I can persuade him to let me go? All of this physical fighting is wearing me out! Time for the emotional battle. Do vampires even have emotions?'_

"Jack, I'm finally getting the chance to enjoy spending time with my friends at summer camp and you kidnapped me. Now I can't enjoy Stonybrook. I've been waiting a long time for them to re-open and I would be forever grateful to you if you please let me go back. I don't know exactly where I'm at right now, but I know you can take me back. Please consider the fact you're ruining a young girl's summer fun and her life."

"Nice speech, sweetie, but I don't care about your summer fun. I'm thirsty for blood. Why would you want me to starve?" Jack smirked, taking his hand off of her arm, "You are by far the best tasting human I've ever tasted in all my years and you're not escaping me."

"We'll see about that!" Kim shouted. Instantly, she scooted backwards and sprang up on her feet with her fists in front of her.

"It'll take time for you to lose that confidence you have, but I promise that I'll break you. I'll make you cower in fear of me." he grinned, wickedly.

"You don't know me!" Kim snarled.

"But I know me and I know what I can do." Jack snapped, casually standing up. He was about three inches taller than Kim.

"Shut up!" she yelled, covering her ears with her hands. Then that stinging sensation in her arms and legs intensified and she crumbled to the floor in misery. He bent halfway down and flung her over his back again. "Put me down, Jack! I'm warning you!" He carried through the door, leading to his bedroom and carefully sat her on his mattress. She didn't want to show it, but at the moment her butt squished onto the plush mattress, she became scared. _'OH NO! Is he going to rape me?! I have to get out of here!'_

"Relax." Jack said calmly, grabbing her by the throat and forcing her down on his bed. Her trembling hands latched onto his wrist in attempt to allow airflow into her lungs. The attempt failed as he lightly squeezed her larynx. Teardrops were quickly forming in her chocolate, brown eyes. _'At least I'm breathing! How am I breathing?! What's he trying to do?! How in the hell am I supposed to relax?!' _

Just like before, Jack hovered his fangs over her warm, racing jugular vein as he straddled her against the bed. He tightened his knees around her ribs so she couldn't move. His breath was hot and some of his hair brushed the side of her jaw. He was taking the time to smell her sweet blood, debating whether or not to stab her throat and devour her up within a few minutes. Then he pulled away, releasing her. Kim was frozen in fear as she laid there motionless.

Next, he flew across her body within a blink of an eye, and landed beside her. Kim had no idea what just happened. All she felt was a quick breeze blow over her and then fade away. Jack picked up her arm and pinched another thorn, tossing it behind him. She raised her head, adrenaline rushing through her body, and seen another thick, red stream of blood course down her skin. Her chest tightened up the moment his fangs rubbed against her flesh, drinking her blood like it was a warm, melted chocolate sundae.

She managed to sit up and then she began frantically punching the side of his face. Jack looked up laughing, "You must enjoy pain. I know for a fact that your bone will break very soon. Go ahead continue trying to hurt me. You won't ever succeed."

"Stop drinking my blood!" Kim screamed hatefully. _'He must be right. My hand is aching! But, how am I supposed to defend myself?!'_

"You can't defend yourself from a vampire." he said.

"How'd you know I was thinking that?!" Kim squealed.

"I can read minds." Jack smirked, "I've been reading your mind since the moment I met you back in California."

"We're not in California anymore?!" Kim panicked, "Where did you take me?! What is this place?!"

Jack didn't say another word, instead he slowly twisted her arm, exposing the sensitive, smooth inner part. There was a really big thorn sticking in that area of her arm. The flesh surrounding the whopper sized prick was a bright red coloring. Suddenly Kim felt a painful throbbing sensation and quickly covered the infected injury with her free hand, cringing in agony. Jack pulled her hand off of it.

"Stop! It hurts extremely bad!" she screamed, unwanted teardrops were flooding her eyes, "Just let me go already!"

"You're making it worse." Jack calmly replied as he yanked it out. The blood began to flow, but this particular wound began stinging. Kim squeezed her eyes closed and dug the nails of her other hand into the bed sheet, trying to cope with the gut-wrenching pain. Apparently his blood-thirsty mouth was already latched onto her because, she could feel his soft hair brushing her upper arm.

After a few seconds the pain vanished and Kim quit squirming in his firm grasp. She was completely exhausted from all the fighting and screaming. It was time for her to rest, especially since the stinging had stopped. She finally realized it was useless for her to fight. Jack would always win and she didn't care anymore. His mouth was warm and soothing against her skin.

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

**A/N: This message is for the guest that told me to hurry up. I'm doing the best that I can do and I promise that I'll update my story when possible. It took me a long time to write chapter one and I'm trying to make them really good. Plus, I'm busy with school, piano lessons, family, and friends. It's been difficult for me to cope with little brother's bone cancer. Please, all I ask is be patient. And don't worry. I won't wait a month or two like some people do. My plan is to update at least twice a week. Thank you for reading my story :)**

**That message was for the guest who told me to hurry up. Now, for the rest of my readers, thank you all for reading my story!**


	3. Day Turns To Night

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, guys! It truly amazes me! ****Enjoy :D**

**Warning: There is a small erotic scene in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin' It**

* * *

**~Chapter 3~ **

* * *

He raised his head up from her arm and wiped away the blood from his mouth. And then, Jack finally released her wrist. Immediately, Kim yanked her arm away from him and held it tight against her chest with her other hand. He watched her with intensity in his rich, hazel eyes.

"How...did you do that?!" Kim gasped, rubbing her smooth skin. She was too afraid to take her eyes off of him for a split second, so she used her sense of touch to feel her injured arm. It wasn't injured anymore. The puncture wounds were completely gone. It was as if Kim had never been pricked by thorns.

"I healed them." Jack answered, "Now let me see your legs." He leaned forward, but Kim slapped his hand and pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Don't touch me." she snapped, "Why would you even want to help me?"

"You were suffering and I couldn't stand it." he said casually, "When I kill people, I don't let them suffer."

That was the moment Kim broke down into a million pieces. He was going to kill her and she couldn't do anything about it. Never in her life had she cried that much and that incredibly loud. She was practically bawling her eyes out, tears pouring down her flushed cheeks. And her body began trembling uncontrollably. She was absolutely terrified out of her mind.

"I knew sooner or later that you'd break down." Jack laughed, grabbing her arm and shoving her against his chest, "Quit crying."

"Please don't hurt me!" Kim sobbed hysterically, "Please! I'll do anything you want, except let you drain me of my life!"

"If my intensions were to hurt you, I would've done it a long time ago, Kim." he whispered into her ear.

"W...what are you t...talking about?" she stuttered, nervously.

"I don't think that I want to kill you." Jack answered, gently caressing her back, "You have O negative blood type. It's a delicacy in the vampire world and if I drink all of your blood at once, you're body won't be able to regenerate anymore of it. I've tasted it already and I'm craving it more than ever now. I've heard talk of this type of blood, but in all my years I've never come in contact with someone with it. You're very tempting to me."

"Please let me live." Kim begged, wrapping her arms around his chest, clinging to his perfectly chiseled body, "I won't tell anyone about you."

"You're incredibly tempting." Jack grinned, licking his fangs. Then, he uncoiled his arms from around her.

Kim was still clinging to him when she nervously raised her chin up to look into his fierce, glowing eyes. "Could you put those away? They're terrifying." she asked, rather confidently.

"Your confidence astounds me every time." Jack smirked, retracting his fangs; just as she had asked him to do, " What makes you think that you can talk to me that way?"

"Thank you." Kim replied, almost as quiet as a mouse.

"You're muscles are tense." Jack whispered into her ear, tenderly squeezing her shoulders.

"Why wouldn't they be?!" Kim shouted, moving away from him, "My life is in danger!"

"It doesn't have to be this way." he replied, extending his fangs. Kim screamed in horror, begging him to spare her just this once.

"Why should I not finish you off right now?" Jack grinned, sticking his head near her neck, smelling the sweet blood coursing through her frightened veins. He let his fangs glide over her skin, lightly scratching her because, they were incredibly sharp. She jerked out of his reach, so he grabbed her arms and yanked her backwards into his lap.

"Because I want to live!" Kim sobbed, struggling to pull away from him, but it was useless. He was beyond too powerful for her to fight off. She was pitifully laying on her back in his lap with the iron-tight grip of his arms wrapped around her shoulders, and his head was still wedged between the base of her neck and her collar bone.

Instead of sinking his razor, sharp fangs into her neck, she felt his soft lips gently kissing her. Now she was terribly confused. _'What in the world is he doing?! He's a vampire for crying out loud! He shouldn't be doing this!'_ He should be hurting her, but even though, he wasn't causing her pain, it still scared her at the thought of what he had planned for her next. He had to have an alternative agenda or bringing her to his cabin in the woods. "Ohh." Kim moaned a little bit. Embarrassed, she quickly covered her mouth with her trembling hands. She didn't want Jack to know that she was somewhat enjoying this.

"That's what all my victims want." he smiled, raising his head up and staring into her beautiful, terrified, brown eyes, "They all plead for thier lives." With one swift motion he had slipped his hand inside her blue jeans and Kim gasped in shock and denial. _'No, this can't be happening!_' she thought quietly to herself as she tried jamming her legs together tight enough to prevent him from touching her, but it didn't do a thing to stop him.

He didn't go in too deep and he wasn't too rough either. It was actually quite comfortable; more along the lines of stimulating. Another small moan escaped her mouth as he carefully massaged her. Suddenly, her muscles started to relax as she untensed her legs, allowing him to relax her even more.

"Why did you do that?" Kim asked, timidly, "You could've easily had your way with me."

"I wanted to pleasure you." he replied softly, his face still embedded within the crook of her neck as he gently kissed her sensitive skin. More longer moans escaped her mouth, except these were much louder as she squeezed her eyes shut in pure bliss.

"Do you do this to all your prey?" Kim panted as his smooth finger strokes slowly picked up speed and he ventured deeper inside her. She began moaning uncontrollably, feeling waves of electrifying heat envelope her lower body. She didn't know what to think, except that this felt amazing and she wanted more and more of it, letting her body go limp, so he could continue relaxing her to the fullest amount.

"I do enjoy playing with my prey before I destroy them." Jack smirked, "But I never, ever get this intimate with them." He was looking directly at her now with his hand removed out of her jeans. Her stomach flipped upside down at the sight of his claws. _'He didn't have claws earlier!'_ Kim thought, _'He had normal, human fingernails just a moment ago!'_

"Do you like my fangs?" Jack asked, seductively, allowing them to protrude from his mouth again. They glistened in the warm candle-light.

Kim was speechless. She didn't want to say the wrong thing and anger him, so she just stared at him in terror. Her body began trembling faster and hot tears formed in her eyes.

Jack looked down at the ground and quietly laughed. Then, he looked back at her this time with his fangs tucked away in his gums, exposing his white, human teeth. Kim exhaled a large breath, relieved to see the normal, handsome face that she fell in love with at the summer camp. Though, it was hard to love someone that proved to be so intimidating and dangerous.

"It's late." he said nonchalantly, "You should get some sleep."

Jack lightly blew out the candle and the entire cabin faded into dark blackness. That's when Kim freaked out.

"Don't do that!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, wildly flailing her body around the mattress, hitting Jack once in the face. She felt the impact of her arm smack him square in the mouth and she instantly dreaded doing that. He quickly clasped his arms around her shoulders and held her against his chest.

"Relax." Jack replied soothingly.

"No! I...I can't! Hurry and light the candle again." Kim panicked, straining her eyes to see, but there was nothing except thick darkness all throughout the little cabin the woods. She hated feeling blind with a blood-thirsty vampire in the room.

"Okay, but don't jerk around so violently." he answered, reluctant to release her.

"O...okay." she stuttered, "H...how are you going to f...find anything in this blackness?"

"Easy. I have night vision." Jack smirked, finally releasing her. That freaked her out even more knowing he could see perfectly where as she couldn't even see the outline of her own hand in front of her face.

He lit the match and carefully let the tiny blaze burn the wick of the candle, lighting a portion of the room. And then he put the lit candle on the nightstand next to the bed.

"Is that better?" he asked with a somewhat annoyed tone.

"Never do that again." Kim demanded, her voice shaking.

"Fine. Now go to sleep." Jack replied hastily. He was seated on the side of the bed while Kim was in the center of it with her shaking arms tightly crossed over her chest. _'Why does he want me to sleep?'_ Kim thought to herself, _'Vampires don't sleep! I can't do this anymore! I can tell he's getting sick of me! Oh, my heart feels like it's going to beat right out of my body!'_

"Go ahead and lay down." he said, eagerly. But she refused to listen to him. Kim certainly didn't feel comfortable sleeping around him. _'What's he going to do to me if I ignore him? I'm tired, but how can I manage to get any rest here?!'_

"I'm not going to ask you again." Jack snapped, his rough voice laced in bitter venom.

Unable to control her volume, Kim began crying loudly. Both her hands and feet were drenched in a cold sweat and she had the urge to puke. Jack immediately pulled her toward him and hugged her firmly.

"I'm sorry." he whispered softly into her ear. Kim's body was shivering heavily in his arms as he gently rubbed her back. After a full minute of crying, she finally seemed to have calmed down. Now her eyes were stinging with sleep deprivation. And no matter how much she wanted to keep her eyelids open they slowly closed and she fell to sleep.

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Well, I'm finally done with chapter three! I hope you all enjoyed it :D **

**~Sincerely, Emily~**


	4. Kim Causes Trouble

**A/N: I simply cannot believe how many amazing reviews I've received! Thank you! so much! Enjoy :D**

**Warning: There is a small erotic scene in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT on Kickin' It**

* * *

**~Chapter Four~ **

* * *

After a long and rejuvenating sleep, Kim's eyelids began to slowly open. She raised her head up a little bit wondering what was so warm and soft under her? Once her eyes focused in the bright sunlight flowing through the window, Kim panicked at the sight of Jack. He was staring up at the ceiling with one arm casually laying across her shoulder. The moment she jerked away from him, he set his calming gaze on her.

"You're awake." he smiled.

"What were you doing?!" Kim exclaimed.

"I watched you sleep all night." Jack tenderly replied, careful not to frighten her even more. He sat up and yawned, "You looked so peaceful. I've forgotten what it's like to take a snooze. I haven't felt this comfortable in hundreds of years."

"Wait...Did you just say..." Kim trailed off.

"Yeah, I was born in 1897, but I'm forever seventeen since I was attacked in 1913." Jack said.

"I was born in 1997." Kim replied, "I...can't believe it. You're 200 years older than me."

"Come here." he said groggily, "I need to...um make sure your arm is okay."

Jack reached his strong, tan arm out to her, his fingers extended in all directions. Everything was seeming to be going well, but Kim was unsure whether or not she should trust him. She looked at her skin. All of the puncture wounds were healed and gone.

"It looks fine." Kim answered, nervously.

"Just let me take a look." Jack responded soothingly.

Kim stared at him with her eyes wide in fear. "I...I don't feel comfortable getting any closer to you..." she said, desperately trying to hide her anxiety.

"It'll just take a second, Kim." His voice began sounding more and more softer as he inched closer to her. She scooted backwards a couple times until she couldn't scoot no more. Her back was right on the edge of the end of the bed. His large, warm hand slowly wrapped around her wrist and gently pulled her into the center of the mattress. Then with his other hand, he caressed the sensitive under part of her forearm.

"Okay...It's been more than a second, Jack." Kim whispered, timidly. But he didn't say nothing for a long time and he didn't release her.

"Don't be afraid." he said.

"Why do you keep saying that?!" Kim panicked, tears were filling up in her eyes. She just wanted him to let her go and take her home. Something in her mind kept telling her that she'd never see her friends and family ever again.

"It'll only take a second." Jack repeated. Suddenly, his terrifyingly sharp fangs appeared in his mouth.

"Please don't kill me!" Kim screamed, struggling to push him off of her.

"Don't fight me!" Jack yelled, "You'll just hurt yourself!" With the hand not holding her wrist, he grabbed a wad of her blonde hair and forced her head to the side. Her heart was pounding really fast, causing the blood in her veins to speed up in large quantities. Jack tilted his head toward her throat and inhaled a whiff of her blood. Her instinct was screaming at her to run! To get out of there! But, as much as she wanted to fight him, she couldn't anymore. He had her completely under his control.

"J...Jack! S...stop!" Kim sobbed, her voice was trembling so much that she couldn't speak clearly. _'Somebody help me! Anybody help me! Please!'_

"Nobody can help you." Jack seductively whispered, "Except for me." Then, he let go of her hair.

"Please, don't hurt me." Kim pleaded, staring deep into his eyes.

"You still think that about me?" Jack chuckled, looking down at her trembling arm in his grasp. He delicately ran his fingertips up and down her skin, sending exciting chills through her body.

"Ohhhh." Kim moaned.

Suddenly, Jack plunged his fangs straight into her flesh and she screamed in horror as pain shot up her arm. And just as quick as the jagged, scorching pain bolted through her body, it had disappeared. Instead of panicking, Kim calmly watched him drink her blood. He had done this at least twice before and she assumed that he would remove his fangs before killing her.

Kim had the time to evaluate the sensations she were feeling. His soft lips were firmly pressed against her flesh and she felt warmth radiating off his breath. It didn't hurt no more. It actually made her feel incredibly relaxed. "Um...Jack, are you done yet?"

"It's hard for me to stop myself sometimes." he grinned, unclamping his teeth out of her arm.

"Ouch! Jack, it's burning now!" Kim panicked. Immediately, he bent down and sucked his mouth against the two, bloody fang marks.

"No! Stop, you're going to drain me!" Kim screamed and cried. Her chest was heaving up and down as her rapid breathing increased.

"Relax." Jack replied softly, "I wasn't drinking more of it. Look at your arm." He finally released her wrist and she jerked it away from him.

"How did you do that?!" Kim gasped, "The...the...the fang marks are gone!"

"I secrete a skin healing venom from my tongue." Jack explained, "It's designed to protect me if I'm injured."

"I...I can't trust you!" Kim shouted angrily.

"Why can't you trust me?" Jack grinned.

"You told me that you were just going to look at my arm, but you really just wanted to suck my blood! I can see right through you, Jack!"

"Then what do you see right now?" Jack smirked, showing his claws.

"Stay away from me!" she yelled, quickly jumping off the mattress. Kim started walking backwards toward the door.

"Ha-ha. You can't read my mind, but I can read yours." Jack smiled, laying down on his back and resting his arms under his head.

"You're lying!" Kim shouted, turning the door knob halfway.

"You cannot escape me, so you might as well get your hand off my door." he spoke menacingly, "I have your scent embedded in my memory. I can hunt you down easily and who knows what I'll do to you then if you piss me off."

"What do you want with me?!" Kim hollered.

"Isn't it obvious?" Jack grinned, flashing over the bed within a split second and pushing her into the wall, "I want your sweet blood."

"Please don't do it again." she pouted pitifully, "It really hurts when you sink your fangs into me." He placed his mouth inches away from her throat. In a panic, Kim quickly grabbed his muscular arms, but it didn't stop him. He leaned closer until his fangs lightly slid across her sensitive skin. Right before Kim burst into tears, her face fell against his shoulder. She figured that if she position herself at a certain angle, it'd make it difficult for him to bite her throat.

"I'm sorry." Jack said tenderly, "It hurts me to see you like this." He raised his head up and gently pulled her into a reassuring hug. Kim wrapped her arms around him and buried her fingers into his cotton-soft shirt. "I'll try harder to control myself."

"I'm begging you to let me go home!" Kim sobbed, "I...I...I just want to go h...home!"

"I know, sweetie." Jack replied, carefully picking her up into his arms and carrying her over to the bed. He sat down slowly with Kim in his lap. She was still crying, but most of her loud cries were muffled by his shirt. He was feeling terribly sad for her. Kim was such a beautiful girl...scared for her life because of him. He stared at her body. It was turning him on seeing her straddling the lower half of his body as she clung to his chest. Kim was so sexy and curvaceous.

Jack slipped her hand down the back of her jeans and gently pushed his finger up inside her. Instantly her leg muscles kicked as her body shot up, but he placed his arm across her shoulders and held her down in his lap as he inserted his finger further up her anus.

"Jack!" Kim laughed, "Ohhhhhhh, that feels good!" He enjoyed watching her laugh. She had a beautiful smile that he didn't get to see that much. Kim hadn't smiled since they were in the woods yesterday. When he first laid eyes on her, immediately Jack had felt attracted to her.

Jerry decided to visit Jack today. Like usual, he opened the front door without knocking.

"Yo, Jack!" he yelled, "Are ya home? You wouldn't believe what I did this morning! I ate a bunny rabbit." Jack quickly removed his finger out of Kim's jeans and stood up, gently placing her on her feet.

"That sounds like Jerry!" Kim beamed with joy, "I thought he was dead!"

"You know Jerry?" Jack asked, confused.

"He was a friend of mine back in Seaford. I cant believe it's really him! He's been missing for a year now!"

"Well, he's not the same guy you know. You need to stay in here and don't come out until he's gone." Jack whispered.

"No, I have to talk to him. I want to know happened to him, Milton, and Eddie." Kim whined, "He'll remember me!"

"It's too dangerous, Kim! Don't make have to tie you down to the bed post." Jack warned her, sternly.

Kim reluctantly plopped her behind on the plush mattress and crossed her arms over her chest. Satisfied with her obedience, Jack closed the bedroom door and walked into the front room to greet Jerry.

"Man, that's gross. You can't eat that kind of stuff now that you're a vampire." Jack laughed, "Do you not remember the time you ate that corndog?"

"Yeah, I puked all night." Jerry replied, sadly, "It's not fair being a vampire! The only thing I can keep down is blood." He took a seat at the black table in the corner of the room and fiddled with Jack's old photo album.

"You'll get used to it." Jack reassured him, taking a seat across from him, "You're still new to this kind of lifestyle."

"Why do you keep this thing, man?" Jerry asked, flipping through the brown, faded pages of his album, "Your family is long gone."

"Give that to me." Jack growled, snatching it away from him, "It's my human memories. I've forgotten most of them since I was transformed."

"Jack, I'm sorry." Jerry responded sincerely, "I...uh...I still have my memories..."

"It's alright, man." Jack said, "I...shouldn't have snapped at you."

"No worries." Jerry smiled, leaning back in his chair.

"You'll break the legs off my chair doing that." Jack mentioned, dejectedly.

"Oops, sorry. Uh...how did that O negative blonde, beauty taste yesterday?" Jerry answered, trying to cheer Jack up. Jerry then sat normal in his chair, "There's probably no leftovers, are there?"

"You know, great... O negative is amazing." Jack paused, uncomfortably. He didn't want Jerry to find out that he hadn't sucked Kim dry, but being the confident girl she is, Kim disobeyed Jack and casually walked into the front room, heading straight for Jerry. He had been her good friend back in Seaford and she wanted to find out what happened that night he disappeared with Milton and Eddie.

Suddenly, Jerry's eyes lit up and he flashed across the room, grabbing her tightly by the throat.

"Jerry, stop!" Jack shouted.

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Dear Red Rosalie 7330- I tried to picture what it would feel like to be in Kim's position and I watched a few scary movies and the characters are often afraid for their lives, but don't worry. Kim will gain her trust in Jack and become the bold, confident girl we all know & love :)**


	5. True Love

**A/N: You guys are so awesome! I can't thank you enough for supporting me :) Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin' It**

* * *

**~Chapter 5~ **

* * *

Jerry nearly got his fangs sunk in Kim's throat when Jack punched him right in the nose. Now a normal human punch wouldn't have stopped Jerry, but being an experienced vampire, Jack's fist knocked Jerry off his feet. And when he fell, Jerry still had his hand strangling Kim, causing her to fall flat on her back in front of him. That's when Jack quickly grabbed Jerry's wrist with one hand and pried his fingers from her throat with his other hand.

Kim gasped for oxygen and immediately stood up on her feet, not waiting for Jack to give her a hand.

"Man?! Why did you do that?" Jerry whined, while on the floor.

"Don't hurt her." Jack warned, "And don't even think about drinking her blood."

"What'd I do wrong?" Jerry asked, confused.

"You idiot, Jerry!" Kim shouted, "The first thing you want to do when you see me is kill me?!"

"Who are you?" He finally managed to stand up.

"You don't remember me? I was your friend since kindergarten!"

"Never seen you before in my life, hun." Jerry smirked, "But you sure smell good enough to eat." He took one long stride closer to her.

"Jerry, no!" Jack yelled, walking over to Kim and standing in front of her protectively.

"Jack, I don't need you to shield me. Jerry is my friend and I know he remembers me somewhere deep in his pea-sized brain." Kim huffed.

"Don't argue with me!" Jack growled, "Just stay behind me."

"Hey! My brain isn't pea-sized." Jerry replied, "It's more of a walnut size. Wait a minute..." He stared at Kim for a few seconds. "I think I do remember a blonde chick in my past. She was incredibly hot and I was too afraid to ask her out on a date. She was a real firecracker. Is she you?"

"I don't know? You had a lot of 'blonde chicks' you liked freshman year of high school!" Kim said, harshly. And then, tears filled up in her pretty, brown eyes from her memories of mourning over Jerry, Milton, and Eddie's disappearances. "What happened to you guys? You...never made it back home. Where's your brother?" Kim spoke softly, her voice laced in sorrow.

"Oh, you're talking about my last night as a human. That's it! I remember you!... Kim!" Jerry smiled, "Oh my gosh, how could I ever forget you?"

"I want to know what happened?" Kim replied.

Suddenly Jerry looked really sad and she actually regretted asking him. "Something big dashed in front of my brother's car and he swerved to miss it. We landed in a ditch that night. Rico and Milton were knocked out and Eddie and I were bleeding from our heads. Then this strange man attacked us... Later I woke up in the woods and I had superpowers. We all had superpowers, except for my brother. Rico was missing. Jack found us by accident and took us in under his wing. Milton, Eddie, and I are still new vampires and we don't know much yet."

"I'm so sorry." Kim cried, "I should've went with you guys to that concert."

"You couldn't have saved us." Jerry stared at the ground, "That strange man was a vampire and who knows what he would've done to you. I'm happy that you didn't go with us, or you wouldn't be alive today."

"Where's Milton and Eddie?" she asked.

"Somewhere doing something. We don't keep tabs on each other, but every once in a while we like to meet up here and chill. They've become incredibly close over the whole _'Oh my, I'm a vampire too. What are we going to do?'_ bonding experience. And I'm very close to Jack now. He's my best friend."

"Thanks, man." Jack grinned, "I'm sorry that I had to punch you."

"No worries. I'm glad you stopped me." Jerry smiled, "I was going to kill Kim and not even realize it."

"You were right, Jack." Kim apologized, "I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you."

He hugged her and whispered, "We'll talk about it later."

"Well, Kim it was great seeing you again." Jerry said, "But I got to go hunting now."

"Can I give you a hug?" Kim asked, "I've really missed you."

"I'm sorry, Kim." Jerry frowned, "You're blood is too strong smelling. If I hug you I might snap and kill you." It tore him to pieces seeing Kim cry. "But in a few decades, I can learn to control myself and maybe then I can hug you." Jerry added, reassuringly, "I miss you too. Ha-ha, I remembered when you beat Frank up in math class for trying to give Milton a wedgie."

Kim smiled, "I'll never forget you, Jerry." And then, he was gone in the blink of an eye.

"You're so stupid, Kim!" Jack shouted, "I can't believe you wouldn't listen to me! I know what I'm talking about! I know what Jerry is capable of!"

"Jack! I said that I was sorry!" Kim yelled, "I understand now, geez!"

"That's it! You're never going to disobey me ever again." he replied, angrily. He grabbed Kim by the wrist and yanked her into his bedroom.

"What are you doing?!" Kim panicked, "Jack, I...I'll always listen you from now on!" He sat on the side of the bed and forced her down over his lap. She began crying and shaking as his powerful hand spanked her repeatedly. He could've broke her bones and put her in tons of pain with his amazing strength, but he didn't want to hurt her. He was careful not to bruise her.

When he was done, Kim didn't struggle no more. She just laid there bent over his knees sobbing, not because she was hurting, but because she was in shock. Kim had no idea what he was going to do to her and once she figured out that he was spanking her, she calmed down. Truthfully, it turned her on when his hand touched her butt.

Jack picked her up by the shoulders and hugged her lovingly

"Don't ever do that to me again." Jack squeezed his eyes shut while cuddling her, "I didn't think that I could stop him from killing you, but I was going to fight trying to save you." He was so scared to lose her. He'd blame himself if she had died.

After hearing Jack say those sweet words, Kim's nerves had completely quit making her tremble. No guy had ever spoke that way to her before and it made her feel special inside. It made her feel loved.

"Jack..." Kim paused.

"Yes, darling?" Jack asked.

"I...I liked you when I met you in the woods yesterday and I like you right now. I can barely believe that I'm saying this about a vampire that terrified me so much. But, nothing can make me think that you're entirely bad. Thank you for saving me. I...I deserved this punishment. I don't think I should say this, but it didn't hurt when you spanked me... "

"I like you, too." Jack replied, "And I promised you that I wouldn't hurt you. I shouldn't have done that though. I was scared and mad when you came out of hiding. When I was a human I had three little sisters. My dad worked a lot and my mom had died giving birth to my baby brother, so I kind of took the role of my father for my siblings. But, you have nothing to be afraid of me for. Since I'm two hundred years old, I've had tons of practice controlling myself."

Kim raised her head up from his chest and looked deep into his eyes. "Jack, will you be my boyfriend? If you do, I'll call you daddy and you can spank me a lot more if you like to."

"I'd love that...Wait, did you just say you liked being spanked?" he answered, "...Anyway, being my girlfriend would be too dangerous. My friends are pretty much cannibals, if you take away the fangs and supernatural abilities."

"Then why did you bring me here? Why didn't you kill me?" Kim asked, tears in her eyes.

"The second that I met you I...I fell in love with you." Jack replied, somberly, "I...thought that I could keep you here with me forever and drink small amounts of your blood for my pleasure."

"But that really hurts when you do that." she said, timidly.

"I know and I'm sorry for causing you pain." Jack spoke softly and then he yelled, "I'm so selfish!"

"No, you're not. Jack, you're a vampire. I totally understand how you feel about craving blood. It's like when I see a chocolate bar. It drives me nuts until I can get it in my mouth." Kim reassured him, sitting up straight in his lap with her hands on his shoulders.

"Kim, you make me laugh." Jack chuckled, "I really love you." Then there was a short silence between them once Kim placed her hands on his crotch. Jack looked down at her hands and then their eyes met. Kim was blushing.

"I like it when you touch me." Kim broke the silence with her sweet voice. Jack leaned toward her and gently kissed her lips. And then, without warning, Kim mashed her body against his chest and deepened the kiss.

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Dear Loveable52, thank you for the suggestion to make Kim supernatural too. I will take that into consideration for the next chapter :)**


	6. Faded Memories

**A/N: Thank you for all the nice, wonderful reviews! They made my day absolutely awesome! You guys inspire me to keep writing :D**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin' It**

* * *

**~Chapter 6~ **

* * *

"Kim, I know where this is leading and I don't want to take your innocence away."

"How did you know that I was a virgin?"

"Your blood is extra sweet."

"I thought that was because I'm O negative blood type?"

"That is true, but it makes you even sweeter being so pure."

"Jack...do you mind telling me what happened to you two hundred years ago?" They sat down at the black table in the living room.

"I don't mind at all, darling...It was a cold, wintry day and I was playing in the snow with my little sisters. I had three of them, but I...I can't remember their names. A vampire just so happen to be in the area at the time and he grabbed one of my sisters. I begged him to take me instead, so he let her go and grabbed me. He was going to kill me, but lucky for me, I had just eaten a garlic sandwich and my blood tasted bitter. He sunk his fangs into my throat and then puked. I had been infected and my fate was written in stone. I was about to become a vampire too. If you're neck gets punctured, the poison manifests inside you until it changes you permanently." Jack explained, "Over the years my memories have faded and the only thing that I have left of my past is my photo album. We didn't have cameras back then, but these paintings are extremely close to the real thing. They're all dead now and sometimes I feel like I should be dead with them."

"Jack, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. I have vampire friends to make me happy and I like to go out in public and pretend to be human."

"Do I make you happy?"

"Yes, Kim. You make me the happiest." Jack smiled, holding her hand, "I've fallen in love many times before just to run away from my problems. I have to break so many human girls' hearts that it breaks my heart. Never once in all my years have I met a female vampire. Then I wouldn't be afraid of hurting her because, she'd be equally powerful as me."

"I'm willing to become a vampire." Kim replied, "We can be together forever then."

"I wont allow you to throw away your life like that. I didn't get to watch little sisters grow into women, get married, and have children. I wasn't able to see my parents ever again. I can't have children. I eat garlic no more. I have to kill to survive...It's an incredibly difficult lifestyle." Jack said, placing his hand on top of hers.

"That does sound...horrible." Kim whispered, "You have to look on the bright side of life. You get to live forever and you're really fast."

"I would trade it all away for a normal life if I had the chance." Jack answered, somberly.

"Well, I might as well keep my mouth shut." Kim replied, dejectedly, "I'm only making matters worse."

"No, darling. I love how optimistic you're. It's a good trait to have." he smiled, "I'm going to take you home, so you can have the life I didn't have."

"Jack, as much as I want to go home, I'm really starting to like you a lot and I don't want to leave right now..."

"I know it's hard, but the sooner you leave, the quicker you're feelings for me will vanish." Jack said, standing up.

"You don't love me anymore?" Kim pouted.

"I will always love you." Jack replied, softly. He hugged her tight against his body.

Jerry, Milton, and Eddie walked inside the cabin and Kim's eyes lit up with joy to see them.

"Hey guys. Kim tells me that you guys were good friends in school." Jack said.

"You should've went with us to that concert, Kim." Milton laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Kim asked. Jack placed her against his back and extended his claws out of his fingers. He had a sense that something bad was going to happen. It looked like Jerry, Milton, and Eddie were ganging up together. They had their fangs visible too.

"Jack, we're not going to hurt her, man." Jerry smirked, "They wanted to see her."

"Well, you see her now. Put your fangs away." Jack replied, firmly.

"Okay. Okay, don't flip out over it." Eddie said, "Hey Kim I haven't seen you in a year. How's school?"

Kim slowly walked out from behind Jack to face her old friends, but Jack placed his arm around her waist and kept her near him. The atmosphere in the cabin was thick with tension and Kim could definitely feel it.

Suddenly, all three of them charged toward Kim. Jack immediately jumped in front of her with his fists up ready to fight. It was dumb of them to challenge Jack. He successfully punched Eddie and Jerry in the face, knocking them backwards, but slimy Milton had a plan up his sleeve. He crawled under Jack's legs and grabbed Kim by the arm, yanking her roughly down to the ground.

He plunged his fangs deep into Kim's throat and began drinking her blood quickly. Jack turned around at the speed of light and thumped Milton in the kidney area. Milton unlatched his teeth from her and rolled into a ball in pain.

"Get out of my home! I never want to see you guys again!" Jack shouted.

"Jack, I'm sorry!" Milton cried on the floor, "But her blood is O negative! I just wanted to try it!"

"I don't care! Get out of my face! All three of you!" Jack yelled.

Jerry, Milton, and Eddie flew out of there like their life depended on it. Then Jack kneeled beside Kim. Her eyes were closed and blood was flowing out of her throat, making a red puddle next to her head. When Milton had dragged her to the floor, Kim had smacked her head hard against the wooden floorboards and was unconscious.

Jack picked her up in his arms and stopped the blood flow by coating her raw flesh with his skin-healing venom. He sat down in the black chair holding Kim close to his body. A set of shiny, white fangs extended out of her gums and her fingernails were long and sharp just like his were.

"Kim can you hear me, darling?"

She didn't move. He could feel her pulse slowing down and for the first time in one hundred years, tears sprinkled from Jack's eyes. There was a chance she would die because, Milton's teeth had dug so deep into throat.

"Please wake up and say something." Jack's sorrow-consumed voice began trembling.

Kim remained lifeless in his arms.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	7. A Sad Day To Be Alive

**A/N: I want to thank all of you whom reviewed, followed, favorited, read, author alerted, and enjoyed my story so far :D When I first wrote chapter one, I hoped to have at least 30 reviews before I ended it and now I'm halfway through it with over 100 reviews! Thanks so much!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin' It**

* * *

**~Chapter 7~ **

* * *

Jack continued staring at Kim in his arms. She looked so peaceful with her eyes shut and her chest slowly moving up and down as she breathed. He couldn't take his eyes off of her fangs and claws. It didn't make sense to him. She had transformed into a vampire, but she was dying. He wanted to do something, anything to save her, but there was nothing to do except wait and hope.

There was a knock at the door.

"You guys better get out of here!" Jack shouted, menacingly, "I don't care if you guys are immortal! I'll find a way to kill you."

On the other side of the door Jerry took a step back. He had been the only one brave enough to knock out of the group that had just attacked Kim. Milton shuffled his feet in the leaves nervously. He regretted biting her. Kim was his friend and he just hurt her.

"What's wrong with me?" Milton frowned, "I didn't want to hurt her. I just wanted to taste her blood. Something came over me and I couldn't stop drinking it. I...I slammed her head against the floor and knocked her out." Milton started crying.

"Man, stop it!" Jerry yelled, "Kim's going to be okay! Back in school she was a fighter and I know she'll be alright."

"Guys, I'm thirsty. This sounds bad, but I don't think she'll be okay. Let's just go drink the rest of her blood. It smelled so good. I can't imagine what it would taste like. It'd be amazing." Eddie said.

"How could you say that about Kim?!" Jerry screamed.

"I'm sorry. Her blood is a delicacy and I can't control myself." Eddie replied, shamefully, "She's going to die anyway so we might as well don't waste her blood."

"She might live, though." Milton said, "Then she'd be a vampire too."

"Do you really want Kim to be that powerful? She was already powerful as a human. She's going to be mad that we destroyed her life." Eddie answered.

"What do you mean we?" Jerry asked, "I didn't hurt her. Milton you're the one who bit her."

"We all contributed to Kim's suffering." Milton snapped.

"What suffering?" Eddie growled, "She was unconscious when you ripped open her throat."

"Who knows?! She might be suffering right now!" Jerry raised his voice.

"I...I just want to apologize to Jack. He seems to like her." Milton confessed.

"You're crazy, man." Jerry replied, "Did you hear Jack?! He's filled with rage."

"He has every right to be mad at me." Milton frowned, "I hate myself for what I did."

The door opened and Jack walked outside. Jerry and Eddie both jump back quickly.

"Don't hate yourself. You cant help what you did." Jack said, "I was inexperienced at one time and I did lot of damage."

"Is...Kim okay?" Milton asked, tears falling from his sad, blue eyes. His scrawny arms were shaking as he had his hands clasped together against his chest.

"I really don't know... She's breathing, but she won't wake up. I laid her on my bed." Jack replied.

"Jack, don't get mad, but um...if Kim dies, can we feed on her blood?" Eddie asked, hiding behind Jerry.

"No." Jack responded, angrily. He turned around and walked back into the cabin.

"Can we see her?" Jerry asked.

"No." Jack shut the door and locked it.

Milton dropped to his knees in the mushy dirt and sobbed into his hands. Eddie moved closer to Milton and rubbed his back as he lay bent over crying.

"Guys, Kim's going to live." Jerry declared, "I refuse to believe anything else."

"What are you going to do when Jack tells us she died?!" Milton screeched, glaring at Jerry, "Are you still going to believe she's going to wake up?!"

Jack sat on the bed next to Kim and placed his fingers on her wrist. Her pulse was becoming more weak. He carefully sat her hand on the sheets and leaned over to kiss her forehead. Her body was cold. Then, Jack felt his tears trail down his face. She hadn't eaten since he had kidnapped her and he wondered if food would help her. but she looked like a vampire, so he didn't know if he should give her a hamburger or some blood.

He decided to go back outside, hoping the guys were still out there. They were.

"Jerry, go buy me a chocolate bar." Jack demanded, handing Jerry a few dollars.

"What for?" Jerry asked.

"It doesn't matter what for. Just go do it." Jack snarled.

"Why do I have to do it?" Jerry whined.

"You're the one who told Eddie and Milton about Kim's special blood and caused this whole problem." Jack hissed.

"Okay, man. But I don't know how a chocolate bar is going to solve anything." Jerry replied. It literally took him five minutes to buy the candy in the next town over and fly back to the cabin in the woods. He knocked on the door and Jack opened it.

"Thanks." Jack said, earnestly. He pulled the bar out of Jerry's hand and lightly shut the door.

"Wait, man! Can we come watch?" Jerry asked.

"No!" Jack yelled through the door.

"Why not?" Milton cried.

"I don't trust any of you."

Jack unwrapped the chocolate and waved it in front of Kim's face.

"Come on, Kim, wake up! You told me that you craved chocolate." Jack declared, "Oh, this seems stupid, but, I guess, it's worth a try."

Kim didn't respond to him, so he shoved the chocolate under her nose.

"Oops, sorry." Jack said, reaching for his blanket and wiping her nose. He accidentally got some crumbs in her nostril.

Suddenly, her brown eyes shot open and she bolted up in the bed so quickly that it startled Jack.

"Give that to me!" Kim hollered, grabbing the chocolate out of his hands and devouring it in one bite. Jack's eyes widened in surprise. Then he glanced down at his hand. It was stinging. Kim's vampire claws had scratched his skin.

"Sweetie, do you know who I am?" Jack asked.

"Jack, why would you ask me such a ridiculous question?" Kim replied, irritably, "I'm so thirsty!"

The human food she had just consumed bubbled up in her new, immortal stomach and she puked all over the bed.

"You can't eat that kind of stuff no more, darling." Jack said, concerned.

Kim stared at her hands in anger. She curled her fingers and uncurled them.

"What happened to my fingernails?!" Kim squealed, this time in horror.

"Do you remember what happened earlier?" Jack spoke softly.

"No?... Wait a minute... I remember Milton biting my neck! I was hiding behind you when Jerry and Eddie and Milton tried to kill me!" Kim screamed. Then, tears poured out of her eyes. "I'm a...vampire?!"

"That's the way it looks right now." Jack answered, "I'm so sorry...I'll help you, Kim."

"I'm going to kill Milton." she snarled, "Where is he?!"

"Technically, you can't kill him. He's immortal just like we are. And he is extremely sorry for doing it." Jack explained, "You have to understand that he's inexperienced. He couldn't control himself."

"No...No...No! This has to be some sick dream I'm having!" Kim shouted, "I'm probably asleep right now on the top bunk bed at Camp Stonybrook! Mika is sleeping on the bottom bunk and soon it'll be morning and I'll wake up!"

"Kim, you're...not dreaming. If you were dreaming then you wouldn't know who I am. We would've never met. This is real. But, I'm going to help you."

"I want to see my family." Kim replied.

"I'm sorry, but you can't go back home now. This is your first day not being human. Once you smell blood, you'll snap like Milton did and you'll kill your family and friends."

"Jack. This is craziness." Kim frowned, "I miss my family and friends already."

* * *

**To be continued...**


	8. Learning To Defeat Sorrow

**A/N:** **Thank you all for the reviews, favorites, author alerts, follows, for reading it and enjoying it! You make me very happy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin' It**

* * *

**~Chapter 8~ **

* * *

"I know there is nothing that I can say to make you feel better because, I know what it feels like to lose everything, but we will conquer this together. I'll remain by your side for life and we'll survive somehow. It's possible. I made it this far by myself and now I have Jerry, Milton, Eddie, and most importantly, I have you, Kim." Jack said, kindly. He held her hands against his heart.

With tears in her eyes, Kim replied, "Thank you. You give me strengh." She gave Jack's hand a little squeeze and then she said, "My throat hurts. It's burning deep inside."

"You need blood." Jack answered. He lightly pushed some of her blonde hair out of the front of her eye and kissed her forehead, "Let's go hunting." Kim stood up while holding his warm hand.

"I...I don't know if I can make myself drink blood. It doesn't sound appetizing." she frowned, nervously, "What am I going to do?" Jack walked extremely close up to her and gazed into her brown eyes. His fangs were showing again, but this time, his fangs were sexy to her; not scary no more.

"Try not to think about it. Once you smell the blood, you're body will crave it and cause you to kill." he whispered, tilting his head to the side and lightly letting his soft lips kiss her neck. She smiled at the sensation of his fangs gliding over her flesh.

"Ok." Kim replied, barely audible. At the same time, they leaned thier foreheads together, sharing their intense body heat.

"Can I come inside yet?!" Jerry yelled from outside the front door.

"Oooow, I'm going to rip his throat open." Kim growled, extending her claws, viciously.

"Don't hurt him too bad." Jack chuckled.

Kim practically flew into the main room and flung the door back just in time to see a scared-to-death Jerry staring at her. He was surprised to see her up and healthy, despite believing that she would survive in the first place. And Kim didn't look happy at all. She was heaving with madness.

"You're a vampire too?" Jerry frowned, "Now I can't get to taste your O negative blood."

She was trying not to hurt him because she was afraid of killing him, but Kim's rage multiplied by ten thousand percent at the comment he had made. She instantly jumped in front of him and swiped her claws across his throat, cutting him open. Jerry fell backwards on the dirt screaming like a little girl. He had a high-pitched voice sometimes, but only when he was in shock.

"Why won't he bleed?!" Kim screamed, taking another swipe at his aching throat. Jack jumped behind her and pulled her off of Jerry.

"Vampires don't have blood." Jack said, calmly, "He's already in a lot of pain now. You've punished him enough."

"Then how in the heck do you have body heat, Jack?!" Kim shouted, struggling in his grip, "And why are you still stronger than me?!"

"My whole life as a vampire has been cold until I met you." he replied. Kim stopped fighting him and her heart melted.

"That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard." she smiled.

Jack released Kim and she turned around and gave him a loving kiss on the lips. Meanwhile, Jerry was still on the ground crying in agony.

"Now I feel bad for him." Kim sighed heavily, "How do you make that skin healing venom work?"

"It takes months to master it." Jack replied, "Hey, are one of you two going to help him?"

"Gross. I'm not putting my lips on another guy's neck." Eddie gagged. And Milton didn't say anything, but you could definitely see the disgust on his face.

"What if it were you hurting and the only one to save you would be a guy?" Jack asked. He kneeled beside Jerry and placed his mouth on his throat. He was healing his skin wound. Jerry sat up breathing heavy after Jack unlatched his teeth from him.

"Man, thank you!" Jerry cried, wrapping his shaky arms around Jack's neck, "I've never been in so much pain before!"

"You're alright now." Jack answered, gently.

"Some friends you are!" Kim raised her voice, "I'd help him if I could!" She was so angry at Eddie for his insensitive comment that she pounced on him and ripped his throat open. Eddie started screaming in pain, holding to his neck. Tears were pouring out of his eyes.

"Are you going to help him, Milton? Or am I going to have to hurt you too?" Kim snarled.

"No! No! Please don't hurt me!" Milton panicked, "I'm sorry that I tried to drink you dry! I regret it so much, Kim!" He was practically on his hands and knees begging her to spare him. Kim loved striking fear in Milton and the others. It was sweet revenge for her. She wanted to make them pay for scaring her and nearly killing her, but she had finally calmed down after seeing him so terrified. She didn't want to be a monster.

"Okay, but only because you look so pitiful." Kim replied.

"Please! Someone help me! My neck is burning!" Eddie sobbed, squirming around in the dirt. Milton placed his fangs on Eddie's throat.

"What's wrong with me?! Milton asked, frantically, "I can't seem to activate the venom."

"You have to remain calm in order to do it right." Jack replied, walking over to Milton's side.

"I...I can't seem to do that. My nerves are all in a frazzle." Milton stuttered, staring down at his shaky, bony hands. Jack bent down and released the venom through his fangs into Eddie's cut and it healed within seconds. Eddie finally felt the gut-wrenching pain disappear.

"Thanks!" Eddie exhaled deeply, "Oh my gosh! That was horrible."

"No problem." Jack answered, standing up and helping Eddie up.

"Guys, I need blood like now!" Kim yelled, "It's starting to really, REALLY hurt!"

"Okay. Stay here." Jack said. He ran so fast that it looked like he had vanished into thin air.

"Wait! Don't leave us alone with her." Jerry screamed like a girl.

"What's the matter, Jer?" Kim smirked, crossing her arms over her chest and circling him slowly, "You don't think that I'd hurt you again?" He jumped behind Milton, staring at Kim in terror. Milton's legs started wobbling and Eddie was so scared that he was frozen by the pine tree.

Kim casually walked closer to them, waving her claws around.

"We shouldn't have attacked you." Jerry pouted, pitifully, "We're really sorry, Kim. We didn't want to harm you. Really!"

"Zip it, Martinez." Kim snarled, "What's done is done. I'm a vampire forever now."

"Do you hate us now?" Milton asked. He sounded so sad :(

"No." Kim replied, taking a deep breath, "I'm sorry that I've been really mean to you guys. You're still my friends."

Jack returned.

"I don't know how you're going to cope with this, being your first time, but I left the girl behind the tree over there." Jack said, softly.

Kim's breathing stopped suddenly when she heard him say girl. There was lots of girls at camp Stonybrook. Girls that she had rode the bus with from school. Girls that didn't deserve to die. Girls that were going to be reported missing and placed all over the news. She felt like she was suffocating. Then Mika and Julie crossed her mind.

"Please tell me you didn't kill my best friend?!" Kim screamed in horror.

"I don't know... She was a brunette." Jack hesitated, feeling remorseful.

"Mika is a brunette!" Kim sunk to the dirt on her hands and knees, "I can't do this."

"I'm very sorry if I killed this Mika girl, but you need to drink some blood before you die." Jack replied, placing his hand on Kim's shoulder.

"I don't care if I die." Kim said, emotionlessly. Her tears had stopped and she didn't want to live no more.

"Please don't do this." Jerry begged, "Kim, we love you. Don't let this random girl die for nothing."

"It's too late. The poor thing has already died for nothing." Kim replied, quietly. Her eyes looked blank as she stared into space.

Jack, Jerry, Milton, and Eddie all became motionless and very quiet. They had never once felt sorry for their victims before. To them, killing innocent lives was for survival and that is true, but it's also horrible. Their craving for fresh blood had overcome their senses, turning them inhumane. They couldn't understand how Kim still possessed her sympathy. Out of all of them, she should have been the most brutal since she had just transformed into a vampire today. Now they were slowly gaining back their emotions after witnessing Kim's compassion.

"Kim, we didn't choose to be like this." Jerry said, swallowing back tears, "But I don't see no way out of it."

"Well, there is one way." Milton added, hanging his head over in shame, "We just die."

"Are you guys crazy?!" Eddie asked, dramatically, "I enjoy living and I'm not going to stop drinking blood! For a vampire, death is slow and painful!"

"We could try animal blood." Kim suggested.

"That stuff tastes bitter." Eddie complained.

Jack placed his arm around Kim's shoulders, "How do you handle being thirsty so well?" Jack asked.

"It's...killing me." Kim looked up at him with watery, pain-filled eyes.

"Please go quench your thirst." Milton pleaded, "I don't like seeing you suffer."

"But...What if that girl is...Mika?" Kim replied. The teardrops streamed down her cheeks.

"You never know until you go look." Jerry said, cautiously not to upset Kim.

"Okay." Kim responded, her voice cracking under the pressure.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	9. Kim's Burning Desire

**A/N: Thank you guys for all the support! Enjoy :D**

**Warning: There is a very, small erotic scene in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin' It**

* * *

**~Chapter 9~ **

* * *

Kim struggled to get up on her feet. Her body felt so heavy and numb; scary thoughts racing through her mind. Thoughts of that girl behind the tree being Mika. She swallowed back painful tears and walked slowly.

The guys didn't move. They were extremely quiet, standing incredibly still. The atmosphere was thick with tension. So dangerously thick that none of them could breathe. They waited until Kim eventually made her way around the back side of the tree until they made a single movement.

She screamed, "NOOOO!" And fell to her knees again. It was Mika.

Jack's heart felt like it had fallen out of his chest at the sound of the unimaginable sorrow in Kim's cries. He hurried over to her side.

"I can save her, if there is any life left in her." he whispered into Kim's ear.

"Please, Jack! You're the only one who can save her!" Kim sobbed loudly. With that said, he quickly bit Mika's neck, hoping that she would survive.

"Why isn't she waking up?!" Kim screamed in horror.

"I did all that I could." Jack replied, soothingly. He held Kim in his arms.

"She can't DIE!" Kim sobbed into his chest.

Instantly, Mika's eyes shot open and she jumped up on her feet with a new set of long fangs in her mouth. Mika looked around the woods, frantically, smelling the air for blood. She was incredibly thirsty; so thirsty that she didn't recognize Kim. All she wanted was blood.

"Is she okay?" Jerry asked, nervously staring at Mika.

"She's scaring me, guys." Milton shivered, hiding behind Eddie.

"Mika! It's me." Kim smiled.

"I need blood." Mika hissed. Quickly, she turned her attention to the southwestern part of the woods. Camp Stonybrook was in that direction.

"We can't let her get us caught!" Eddie yelled at Jack, "If she kills someone in broad daylight in front of everyone, the police will be involved!"

"You're right." Jack replied, jumping behind Mika and twisting her arms behind her back.

"Let me go!" Mika shouted, angrily, "Or you'll wish you had!" In the blink of an eye, Jack had her inside the cabin and tied down to the bed.

"I'll get you some blood, but you have to wait here." Jack replied. He closed the door and met Kim, Jerry, Eddie, and Milton outside. "Okay, follow me. I know where this one lady lives alone here in the woods."

"I'm going to stay here with Mika." Kim volunteered.

"Okay, but whatever you do, don't untie her until we get back." Jack warned her, "This is serious."

"I understand." Kim nodded. Jack grasped her face in his hands and kissed her lips hard and passionately for a second before leaving. Kim blushed and then, ventured into the cabin.

"BLOOD!" Mika screamed at the top of her lungs, squirming around on the bed. "YOU UNTIE ME NOW!"

"Mika, don't you remember me? I'm Kim."

"BLOOOOD!" Mika screamed. Kim quickly covered her ears not because her voice was ear-splittingly loud, but because it hurt Kim so much to hear her best friend in such horrible pain.

"Jack and the others will be back soon with blood." Kim replied. It literally took the guys two minutes to take down a middle aged woman. Immediately, Kim's instincts took over and she shot out of the room, attacking the woman's neck. Kim couldn't think. All she could do was drink.

"Save some for Mika." Jerry commented.

"Go get her and bring her out here." Jack said.

"I'm not going anywhere near that scary girl." Jerry replied, terrified.

"You're such a chicken." Jack answered under his breath, walking into the cabin and untying Mika's arms. She practically flew out the door and sunk her fangs into the other side of the lady's neck.

"Wow, were we that crazy when you found us, Jack?" Milton asked, watching the girls feed.

"Actually, no. You guys weren't that violent." Jack grinned. He had his arms crossed over his chest watching Kim. It turned him on to see her so aggressive.

Mika got done first. She leaned back against the tree trunk breathing heavy with blood all over her chin. She looked so satisfied. And then, Kim yanked her fangs out of the woman. Kim wiped her lips with the back of her hand and stared directly at Jack, fiercely.

"Man, she wants to kill you like your a piece of meat." Jerry noted, nervously, "I don't like this at all."

"I know what she wants." Jack smirked, "And I've been dying to give it to her."

"What are you talking about?" Milton asked, confused.

"I think what he means is that Kim is horny." Eddie said.

"Oooh." Milton blushed, staring down at the ground.

Kim raced over to Jack and began kissing his neck. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and squeezed the inner part of one of her butt cheeks. Now he wasn't afraid of hurting her since Kim was a vampire too.

Jerry, Milton, and Eddie ran inside the cabin to give Jack and Kim some privacy. Mika was still laying under the tree, enjoying her first stomach full of fresh blood.

"Guys, we shouldn't be here." Milton said.

"I agree with you on that." Eddie replied, "Are you coming too, Jerry?"

"Nah. Maybe they'll let me join?" Jerry wondered.

"Jerry! That's just wrong." Milton quacked.

"No. No, Jer. Go ahead and ask them." Eddie grinned.

"Really?" Jerry asked. Eddie patted his shoulder.

"Eddie, you enjoy causing trouble don't you?" Milton said, once Jerry had went back outside.

"It's not trouble." Eddie replied, "It's entertainment."

"Whoo!" Jerry exclaimed at the sight of Jack and Kim totally naked on the grass. He was on top of her, thrusting deep inside her.

"Ahh!" Kim moaned loudly, "Ohhhh! Ahhh! Ahhh! Ahhhhhhhh!"

"Oh my gosh. I guess there's no room for me." Jerry said, awkwardly. And then, he gazed in Mika's direction and winked.

"In your dreams." she hissed, walking past him into the cabin.

"Mika, how could you forget me?" Jerry asked, pathetically, "Kim told me that you had a crush on me in eighth grade." He followed closely behind her.

"I don't know you and I don't know Kim." Mika growled.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	10. A Beautiful Surprise

**A/N: Hi, everybody! You guys are so nice :) **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin' It**

* * *

**~Chapter 10~**

* * *

"Jack, what in the world just happened?" Kim panted, heavily. She was wrapped in arms naked, "I was a virgin. It was like I turned into a beast."

"It's your instinct. When two vampires fall in love with each other, there is nothing that can keep them apart." Jack smiled, "I never thought this day would come for me, but you found me Kim."

"And I found you." she grinned, kissing his neck.

"We better get dressed now." Jack laughed, "We're not alone."

They put their clothes on that was scattered all over the grass. Jack reached his hand out to her and Kim held it as they ventured inside the cabin, feeling like they were on the top of the world.

"Why don't we have some mind-blowing sex?" Mika winked, "What do you say, Jack?" She stroked his arm seductively.

"Back off!" Kim shouted, extending her fangs out of her mouth and standing in front of Jack, "He's mine! How could you do this Mika?!"

"Who in the hell is Mika?" Mika snarled, sharpening her claws on the wall. Has she totally went crazy?! She doesn't even know who she is!

"Girls. Calm down." Jack spoke, firmly. He placed his hand on Kim's elbow. "The person I'm having sex with is Kim. She's my soul mate." Mika puffed up her brown bangs as she exhaled a deep, frustrated breath.

"Then there's no need for me to hang around here." Mika snarled.

"No! Please don't leave. I love you, Mika. You're my best friend and I can't live without you in my life. You've always been there for me." Kim stated, tears forming in her eyes.

"I don't know a damn thing what you're talking about, blondie." Mika hissed, "All I know is you're the reason I can't have Jack as my own and that's enough to cause me to slit your throat open."

Kim's chest tightened up at her best friend's threat. It scared her to death and at the same time it made her go numb. She felt so broken inside.

And just like the wind blows, Mika was gone. She really was gone. She flew out of there without any intensions to return. Kim fell to the floor, nauseated. The room was spinning and her vision was blurred.

"I should've let her die." Kim's voice cracked, miserably.

"I'm sorry, Kim." Jerry whispered. None of them knew what to say. Things went from bad to worse in a matter of days.

"She'll be back." Jack said, kneeling beside her, "She has a lust for me. It will be hard for her to stay away from me for a few months."

"Jack... I can't keep living like this. If this is what forever is going to be like, then I don't want to be apart that." Kim replied.

"Don't say that!" Jack yelled, grabbing her cheeks and tilting her head up to look him in the eyes, "I love you! I can't live without you!"

Tears trickled from Kim's brown eyes as she stared directly into Jack's soul. He gently wiped away most of the tears and tenderly kissed her trembling lips. Kim returned the kiss, slowly gaining passion until she was on her back on the floor and Jack was on top of her.

"If I ever fall in love like that, be sure to shove me into a room." Eddie gagged, watching them make-out.

Milton had a huge smile on his face, "Their love is so cute."

"I don't mind watching them go at it." Jerry said, "I wish that I could still eat human food because, now is the perfect time for popcorn."

Suddenly Kim began having bad stomach pains. She groaned and Jack stop kissing her neck and asked, "Are you alright, Kimmy?!"

"I...I don't know..." she replied, squinting her eyes in agony. Jack hopped up and lifted her in his arms. Jerry, Eddie, and Milton followed him into the bedroom. Jack placed her carefully on the mattress. Then what happened next shocked all four boys. Her stomach was growing right before their very eyes. It growed far out and she cringed.

"What in the hell is going on?!" Eddie panicked, placing his hands on top of his shiny, shaved head. Jerry hid behind Milton in the corner of the room.

"Man, she's going to explode!" Jerry freaked out.

Jack stayed by her side and wiped some of her hair out of her face. Her forehead was hot and sweaty. "Oh my gosh."

"What is it, Jack?!" Milton asked.

"She's a new vampire. I couldn't control myself when she jumped on me today, or I wouldn't have had sex with her..." Jack said.

"What are you trying to say, man?!" Jerry demanded.

"He thinks Kim is pregnant." Eddie answered him, "With a human/vampire child."

"Is that even possible?!" Milton yelled, "What would that even look like? Wouldn't it try to kill itself to drink it's own blood?!"

"It's happening." Jack said, unbuttoning her jeans and pulling them down.

"Am I really pregnant?!" Kim screamed, "Owwwww! It hurts so bad!"

"I see the baby!" Jack exclaimed, "Guys help me!" Milton's blue-green eyes rolled back in his head and he fainted.

"What do we do?" Eddie asked, walking up to the bed with Jerry close behind him.

"Okay. Eddie, you grab this foot and Jerry I need you to grab her other foot. Get over here quick, man! Now spread her legs apart." Jack instructed.

"Owwwww! Owwwwww! Make it stop hurting!" Kim screamed in gut-wrenching pain.

"Guys, pull them further apart!" Jack yelled, "Now, Kim you need to start pushing!"

Her screams intensified as she grunted hard, squeezing the bed sheets in her hands. Each breath that she managed to exhale was riddled with painful, miserable groans. The baby's head was halfway out of her in Jack's hands.

"Why isn't it crying?" Eddie asked.

"I don't know." Jack frowned. There was tears in his eyes. It was unheard of vampire children being born and he feared the worst. His baby could already have died in the womb, but he wasn't going to give up. He had always wanted to have a family; something that he couldn't after he was transformed into a vampire. This was going to be the closest he could ever come to having a child.

The baby plopped out into his hands and he sliced the umbilical chord with his claws. It was a little, blonde-haired girl with her eyes shut. She looked perfectly beautiful and her blood smelled incredibly sweet. The vampire child had blood in her veins!

"What is that amazing smell?!" Jerry smiled, letting go of Kim's foot.

"Get away from my baby!" Kim yelled, "I smell it too! It has my rare, O-negative blood type."

"It's a girl." Jack announced, "She's breathing, but the angel is quiet." He held his daughter gently against his chest, shielding her from Jerry and Eddie. Then, Milton took one whiff of the air and immediately awakened.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	11. Crystal Green Eyes

**...**

**~Chapter 11~**

**...**

* * *

Milton's eyes flashed yellow and his fangs protruded from his mouth, ready to pounce on the defenseless baby. He didn't know that he was about to murder the little girl because, his unexperienced vampire instincts overwhelmed his senses.

"Touch my daughter and I'll rip your bloody heart out." Jack growled.

Milton registered that message well and by a miracle, his eyes returned to thier original blue-green color and his fangs retracted instantly. "I'm sorry." Milton whimpered, "If I could go back to the day that vampire attacked me, Jerry, Eddie, and Rico, I would've begged him to kill me instead of me being turned into a monster now...forever."

"Don't beat yourself up. You somehow stopped yourself and that's good." Jack replied, sympathetically.

"What are you guys going to name her?" Jerry asked.

"Name her?!" Kim exploded, "That's the first thing you say since this child came out of me?! Am I the only one wondering what the hell happened? Pregnancies do NOT happen that quick."

"We can't explain it, Kimmy." Jack answered, "It's probably because we're vampires. I can't comprehend how this happened though. Vampires can't have children. It's unheard of."

"Let's call her Betty." Eddie suggested, breaking the tension in the room.

"No, man. We should name her Crystal. Look at her eyes." Jerry replied. The little baby had bright, green eyes.

"Yeah. About that. Why are her eyes green?! Jack, we both have brown eyes." Kim stated, confusedily.

Jack looked down at his daughter lovingly and smiled, "She has Catherine's eyes. My baby sister. Catherine is the one I saved from that vampire attack two hundred years ago."

"That's right. You told me that you had three sisters." Kim replied, "And the littlest one was being hunted."

"If I hadn't been able to save her, Catherine would've died young and I would've died in the 1800's. I wouldn't be here today and Jasmine wouldn't be here either." Jack answered.

"Whose Jasmine?" Milton asked.

"This little, angel right here." Jack smiled, gently rubbing his daughter's fine, blonde hair, "If that's okay with you, Kimmy."

"It's more than okay." Kim grinned, "Jasmine is a perfect name."

"So, since Jasmine is a vampire, will she remain as a baby forever?" Eddie asked, "If she does, that'll really suck for you guys. Babies aren't easy to take care of. My aunt had sextuplets and she ended up in an asylum."

"We don't know." Kim snapped, "But you shouldn't talk negative about my baby girl."

Jasmine began crying and everyone assumed that she was hungry. But what do you give a vampire baby with human blood flowing through her? Milk or blood?

When she opened her mouth, she had tiny fangs embedded her mouth. So they assumed to feed her blood, but where could they find blood? They'd have to kill yet another person and who knows how much blood a baby vampire needs?

"Okay, we need to go hunting for Jasmine." Jack announced, standing up with Jazzy in his arms.

"I'll stay here with her." Kim volunteered, "And if Mika decides to come back, I'll have to hurt her to protect Jasmine."

"You'll be fine." Jack reassured her, "Mika wants me. Most likely she'll come after me and try to get in my pants once I'm away from you, but don't worry, Kim. I will deny her entrance."

"Okay, hun. I love you." Kim replied, kissing his cheek.

"I love you too, sweetheart." Jack grinned, kissing Kim's lips.

"Are you guys done yet?" Eddie sighed, "The baby is giving me a headache."

The guys left the cabin and Kim sat on the mattress with Jasmine in her arms. Now she could rest and admire her child. Everything had happened so fast that Kim hadn't had time to take all this in. She had a baby, but not just any baby, a beautiful vampire baby.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	12. Mysterious Powder

**...**

**~Chapter 12~**

**...**

* * *

The guys were balancing effortlessly in the top of a pine tree, watching a lady water her tomato garden. In a few seconds they were going to attack, but what they didn't know was that this lady was superstitious and she believed in vampires. She was prepared to defend herself if she ever came in contact with any bloodsuckers. Her name was Bridget and she was a tall blonde with a few tricks up her sleeve despite the ridicule she received from her family.

"Okay, this really is hard for me to do." Jack admitted.

"Man, what did Kim do to us?" Jerry demanded, "She changed us."

"We have to do it." Milton added, "Kim's probably having a horrible time with Jasmine. That little girl has a good pair of lungs on her."

**...**

**Kim's POV:**

_Great. More death has to happen because, of vampires. When will this cycle ever end? This is my life...forever. Our life, Jazzy._ Kim continued bouncing the crying baby in her arms. Jasmine actually was becoming quiet as she stared up at Kim, her bright, green eyes piercing through her mother. _Goodness gracious, you're beautiful, baby girl. _

Jasmine was craving blood so much that she sunk her fangs into her own arm. Kim panicked, trying to pry her a loose. _She's going to suck herself dry, but what's going to happen next? Technically, Jasmine is undead, but she is part human. This is so confusing! Jazzy, stop!_ Surprisingly, the little baby was incredibly strong. Kim couldn't stop her. All she could do was watch her daughter slowly turn pale. She was dying.

**...**

"Milton is right. Let's do this." Jerry said.

"Ok. I just want to get this over with already." Jack answered. All at once the four vampires jumped out of the tree and landed directly in front of Brigit. Except when Jack was about to kill her, she reached into her coat pocket and tossed powder at him. It was a dark purple color and it filled the air.

"Don't breathe it in!" Jack shouted, slamming his hand over his mouth and nose. They all four retreated to her roof.

"What was that stuff?!" Jerry cried, "My nostrils are burning! Are you guys burning too?!"

"No!" Eddie freaked out, "I'm not burning!" Jerry was the only one hurting because, he had inhaled some of the mysterious, purple powder.

"Let's get out of here!" Milton squeaked. They quickly took off deep into the forest, but Jerry. He was becoming disoriented and couldn't even stand up without tumbling over. Everything happened so fast that no one had noticed Jerry was left behind.

"Where's Jerry?" Jack asked, "Did he go somewhere?"

"He didn't say anything. I thought he was behind us." Milton answered, worriedly.

"We have to go back for him." Jack declared.

"Are you crazy? That lady will hurt all of us. Who knows what that powder does." Eddie yelled.

"Fine. I'll go myself." Jack snapped.

**...**

Back at the cabin, Kim's heart was racing and tears were forming in her eyes at the sight of Jasmine slowly losing her life. And then it happened. Mika arrived right on time to make things much worse than they already were.

"I thought I smelled fresh blood." Mika smirked, busting the door down. Kim jumped up on her feet.

"Get out of here." Kim growled.

"Why, blondie? Why would I leave without sampling some O negative blood?" Mika grinned, evilly.

"Because I'll kill you." Kim snapped, viciously. Both girls protruded their fangs from their mouths and extended their claws from their fingers.

"It doesn't matter, fool. That little, brat is already halfway dead." Mika snarled, inching closer to Kim and Jasmine.

"You shouldn't have said that, bitch!" Kim shouted, placing Jasmine on the bed. She attacked her best friend with all force, ripping Mika's throat open. The brunette fell to the floor, crying in pain.

"Kim, how could you do this to me?!" Mika sobbed, "You're my friend! I thought you were kidnapped the day you went missing at the pond!"

"Oh. My. Gosh. What did I just do?!" Kim broke down into sobs, falling to her knees beside Mika. Her memory had returned and now she was suffering.

"Someone help me!" Mika screamed in agony. But Kim couldn't help her. She didn't know how to activate her healing venom. Only Jack could do that and he was gone miles and miles away from the cabin. Kim covered her hands with her ears, trying to block out all the pain she was feeling for Mika. And then she heard a loud thump. Jasmine had rolled off the bed and hit the floor!

"Jazzy!" Kim cried, running to her daughter and picking her up. There was blood on her mouth and hands and her eyes were closed.

**...**

Jack hurried back to Bridget's house. He was pretty sure that Jerry was still there on the rooftop and surely enough, he was. But Jerry didn't look himself. He looked sick and pale while he laid on his back, staring up at the sky.

"Man, are you okay?!" Jack whisper-yelled, so Brigit wouldn't hear him.

"Jack...I feel so weak. Am I going to die, man?" Jerry gasped, holding to his chest.

"No, of course not. Let's get you back to the cabin." He picked Jerry up and raced home to a disaster.

**Jack's POV:**

I finally made it home with Jerry and as I sat him down under a pine tree, I could hear a huge commotion inside. Kim and Mika were screaming and crying and Milton and Eddie were outside freaking out. Milton looked like he was going to piss himself and Eddie kept pulling at his non-existent hair follicles. What in the world was going on?! Where's my daughter?!

I rush inside and Mika is laying on the floor with her throat ripped open and Kim was cradling Jasmine close to her chin, trembling.

"Jack! Quick, help Mika!" Kim sobbed. Why would she want me to help her? Oh well. I've got to put a stop to her pain. I bent down and sunk my fangs into Mika's throat, releasing my venom into her body. She quit squirming and crying. Now she was holding to her neck panting staring at me like I was the devil.

"Who are you and what did you do to me?!" Mika panicked, "Y...y...your a vampire!"

Well, her memory is back.

"Honey, you're a vampire too." Milton said, sounding annoyed, "Look at your claws."

"This has to be a joke. Kim did you glue these to my nails? And happened to you?! You've been missing for days!"

"Mika, I'm glad you remember me." Kim gasped, "I my baby wasn't in such critical condition, I would hug you."

"BABY?! Since when did you get pregnant and me not know about it?!" Mika exclaimed, "This is craziness! I demand answers now!"

I quickly fixed my attention on Jasmine. "What condition are you talking about, Kimmy?!" I tried to stay calm, but my voice sounded harsh.

"She drank her own blood and I couldn't stop her. I...think our baby is dead!" Kim screamed with tears flooding her face.

"This isn't happening right now. No! Jazzy is fine!" I shouted, "Give her to me." I flew over to Kim and she handed Jasmine to me. Her body temperature felt cold against my skin and her breathing was faint. She was barely breathing!

"Why did this have to happen?!" Kim sobbed uncontrollably, "She won't open her eyes! Our baby is dead!"

"NO! All she needs is blood." I refused to believe Jasmine was dying.

"Her stomach is already full, Jack!" Kim sobbed louder.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	13. The Depressing Truth

**...**

**~Chapter 13~**

**...**

* * *

"Everybody needs to calm the hell down. You're probably scaring Jasmine." Jack snarled, "She's breathing, so she's alive." The room become quiet.

"How can we help her?" Kim asked, her voice shaking.

There was a long silence... "I don't know." he whispered, cradling his daughter close to him. Every once in a while, Jasmine's eyelids would twitch.

"Seriously. What the hell is going on here?" Mika demanded, staring at Jerry, "Kim...I'm so lost! The last thing I remember was swinging on the tire swing during a full moon when I blacked out and I...I remember you!" She pointed at Jack. "You attacked me!" Mika ran out of the cabin and Kim followed her.

"Vampires are real." Kim stated, "Jerry, Milton, Eddie, and Rico were attacked by vampires that night after the concert and transformed. Jack was attacked two hundred years ago, trying to protect his little sister and I was kidnapped by Jack that day by the pond. He turned me into a vampire to save me when Milton tried to kill me and Jack killed you to feed me, but I couldn't drink your blood! Instead I made him turn you into a vampire to save you!"

"This has to be a dream." Mika laughed, "I'm your best friend and I know that you don't have a child. You are a virgin!"

"Not anymore...I fell in love with Jack and we had Jasmine. We didn't expect it to happen and it was strange. We had sex and literally within a few minutes I was nine months pregnant. I gave birth to her and everything. It was so scary!"

"Wow. This is a crazy dream, ha-ha." Mika replied, laughing, nervously, "Somebody pinch me and wake me up." Kim pinched Mika's arm and she yelped.

"Do you believe me now?" Kim asked in a low tone. Mika didn't answer, but her facial expression told it all. She looked like she had just seen a ghost.

Suddenly, the girls heard Jerry screaming in pain. They hurried inside just in time to see him on the ground curled up in a ball.

"It has to be that powder that girl tossed on him." Milton said, watery-eyed, "Is he going to die?"

"No. Don't say that." Jack replied, "He cannot die. I won't let him die."

"Dude, face it. You're just as clueless as the rest of us are about Jerry's condition. Having hope isn't possible." Eddie answered, "We can't help him and if we go back to that girl, she'll just kill us too."

Jerry's fangs and claws disappeared. There was a fresh scent of blood in the air.

"Guys, I feel so weird." Jerry gasped, holding to his stomach, "My body is going numb!"

"I...I think you're transforming back into a human." Milton stuttered.

"It has to be that powder doing this." Eddie added, "What do you think, Jack?"

Jack handed Jasmine to Kim and kneeled beside Jerry. He placed his fingers on Jerry's neck.

"Jer, you have a pulse." Jack noted, surprised.

"That means that I can be turned back too!" Milton praised, "I never thought this moment would ever happen!"

"Kim! We could use that powder to turn Jasmine into a human and then, she'd be okay." Jack exclaimed, happily.

"What if she lives and the powder would've killed her?" Kim asked, worriedly.

"What I she dies and the powder would've saved her?" Jack replied, "Look at her. Jazzy is not going to make it if we don't take a risk."

"Ok." Kim pouted, gazing down at Jasmine.

"It'll be alright." Jack whispered, kissing her cheek.

**...**

Jack, Milton, and Eddie ventured back to Bridget's house in hopes she could help them. She glanced out the window, seeing the vampires, she quickly hurried downstairs into her basement to grab more deadly powder. But before she could make it outside, they were already surrounding her.

"Get away from me, bloodsuckers." Bridget growled, struggling to open the jar.

"We're not here to hurt you." Jack replied, "We need your help."

"What kind of help? What kind of help would a bloodsucker need?" Bridget snapped, "You must be back for revenge since I killed your buddy."

"What are you talking about?" Milton asked.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." she grimaced, throwing the purple powder at Milton. He gladly breathed in the dust. He wanted to be a human again more than anything in life.

"Now you're going to die." Bridget smirked, "The rest of you better leave before I kill you too!"

Suddenly, Jack's head started spinning like a hurricane. He had pieced the information together and came to the conclusion that the powder was poisonous. It transforms the vampire back into human form before it takes your life away from you. Jerry was dying and now Milton will be dying.

"I'm out of here!" Eddie yelled, flying out of the basement.

"No. Please, don't do this. Not all vampires are bad." Jack tried to reason with the girl, but he was quickly losing hope.

"How could you a mere human kill full-blooded vampires?" Milton coughed. The poison was beginning to make him weak.

"This powder comes from my great-grandmother. She was superstitious and created this concoction to protect her and her family from bloodsuckers. Trust me. You'll die slowly and painfully." Bridget snarled, "AND you can't stop me!"

"NO! I CAN'T DIE YET!" Milton sobbed, falling to his knees, "I HAVEN'T EVEN GRADUATED HIGH SCHOOL YET!"

"And you never will." she laughed.

"There has to be something you can do to save my friends from your poison. We just want to be human again. We didn't ask to be this way!" Jack yelled, "You have no idea how much hell we've been through! I lost my entire family! And now my friends and my daughter are dying too!"

"Vampires can't have children." Bridget shouted, "Stop lying to me!" She raised the powder in the air, attempting to toss it at him.

"Well, I did with a human girl. She wasn't human at the time Jasmine was conceived, but she still had human in her. Please, let her have a chance." Jack explained, and then, he lost all hope, "Do what you may. I don't care about living anymore."

"Jack, don't say that." Milton gasped, "Kim needs you!"

There was a long, painful silence... "You're right." Jack whispered, dejectedly.

"Can I trust you?" Bridget asked, timidly.

"Yes." Jack said, staring directly into her dark eyes, "Do you have anything else down here that can help us?"

Bridget walked backwards, cautiously watching the two vampires. She opened the cabinet still staring at Jack and Milton.

"I...I have this green powder...in case someone in my family gets transformed into a vampire. It will turn the person back into a human without killing them."

"Are you sure?" Jack demanded, "I have to trust you with this."

"I'm absolutely sure, but it won't help him." she answered, pointing to Milton. Hearing that, it pissed Jack off so much that he grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against the wall. In the process, she accidentally dropped both the purple and green powder. The glass jars shattered and the two dusts combined on the floor.

"Don't hurt me!" Bridget cried.

"You have tons of jars in the cabinet. Find one that will save Milton and Jerry." Jack spoke firmly. His fangs naturally protruded from his mouth.

"My grandmother was right!" Bridget sobbed, "I should NEVER trust a bloodsucker! You're going to kill me!"

"Shut up. I'm already told you that I'm not going to hurt you." Jack snarled, "You're going to help me. This is my last hope."

"I...I'm really sorry! I don't have anything to reverse the effects of the purple powder!" she cried.

"Are you lying to me?" Jack asked, calmly this time. He loosened his grip from around her throat.

"No, I'm n-not l-lying!" Bridget stuttered. She was so scared that she was about to vomit, "I w-wish I c-could help!"

* * *

**To be continued...**


	14. The Final Transformation

**A/N: I want to thank everyone for reviewing and supporting this story! I had a great time writing it and I hope you all had a great time reading it :) **

* * *

**...**

**~Chapter 14~**

**...**

* * *

Jack decided to scoop up what was left of the green powder and dust it into one of Bridget's jars. The one thing on his mind was saving his daughter. He picked Milton up and rushed back to the cabin.

"What is that? Where is the purple powder and why is Milton sick?" Kim asked.

"This could possibly help Jasmine. The purple stuff was poison, and Milton inhaled some of the poison." Jack replied, quickly unscrewing the jar lid.

"How do you know that this stuff isn't poisonous too?!" Kim exclaimed. Before Jack could answer he tossed the green powder at Jasmine. Kim screamed, shielding her baby, and running backward. But it was too late. Both mother and daughter had breathed the powder in.

"I know this will work. This has to work!" Jack answered. Kim was clearly irritated by his careless actions. She swiftly sat Jasmine on the bed and charged toward Jack, punching him in the face, causing him to drop the jar and all the powder puffed into a large cloud. Jack, Milton, Jerry, and Mika couldn't hold their breath. Everybody had inhaled it.

It happened rather quickly...the transformations. Everybody lost their fangs, claws, and strength.

"How could you do this, Jack?!" Kim shouted, angrily, "We're all going to die now! And where the hell is Eddie?!"

"Die?!" Mika coughed.

"Yo, guys, shut up. I can move now." Jerry stated, slowly standing up, "I don't think we're going to die after all."

"I'm feeling better too." Milton added.

Jack heard Jasmine begin crying. He ran to her and picked her up in his arms. Her pale, cold skin was pink and warm now.

"Jazzy! Look at her, Jack. Her eyes are open." Kim smiled.

"Mommy." Jasmine smiled back at Kim.

"Did you hear that? She just said her first word!" Kim beamed, radiantly, totally forgetting about all the stress. Jack handed Jasmine to Kim and walked over to Jerry and Milton.

"You guys look great." Jack said, joyfully.

"Man, your fangs are gone." Jerry pointed at Jack in surprise.

"I'm a human now." Jack smiled, staring at his hands as he wriggled his fingers, "I have a pulse!"

Jack, Kim, Jasmine, Mika, Jerry, and Milton were all human again. This time forever unless they were to run into another vampire.

"We have to find Eddie and give him some of the powder." Milton demanded.

"What if I told you guys that I love being a vampire?" Eddie smirked. He was standing in the door, sniffing the air, "You guys smell good."

"Please don't kill me, Eddie!" Jerry cried, hiding behind Jack.

Eddie charged toward them and Jack knew that he couldn't fight off a vampire now that he had lost his powers. For once in his life, he cowered in the corner of the room in the middle of Jerry and Milton. Kim and Mika were frozen, scared to death on the bedside.

Then right before Eddie sunk his fangs into Jerry's neck, he stopped and laughed, "You guys are my friends. I wouldn't hurt you, but I have to leave, or I'll end up killing all of you; especially Kim and her baby since they have O negative blood. You guys were great and I will miss you all. Bye."

Eddie flew out the door and disappeared into the darkness forever.

"What do we do now?" Mika asked, "How far away are we from Stonybrook?"

"We're kind of in the woods of Oregon." Jack replied, "It'll take days to get back to California by car and weeks by walking."

"Man, I remember when it just took us a couple seconds to run across state borders. I kind of miss being a vampire." Jerry added.

"I don't miss it." Mika said.

"Hey, beautiful." Jerry winked at Mika and she blushed. Finally they could begin a relationship.

"Well, we better get walking if we're ever going to make it back home." Milton concluded.

"No, I have a better idea. Let's go to the police station." Jack replied, "You guys have been reported missing all over the country. The police will definitely help us get home."

"Great idea, hun." Kim smiled, kissing his lips.

**...**

**Kim's POV:**

I was reunited with my family and the guys were reunited with their families. It was so nice seeing the look on Julie's face when she got to see Milton. She had no words to say, except sounds of sorrow and happiness as she hugged him. I didn't think this day would ever come.

Everyone had somewhere to be, but for Jack. His family had died many years ago; he had no where to go, so I convinced my parents to let him stay with us.

My dad flipped out when he found out that I had a daughter, however later he simmered down. Jasmine was beautiful and he couldn't stop smiling at his granddaughter. But the deal was, if Jack were to live with us, he had to marry me. Best. News. Ever.

On October 1, 2013, Jack Brewer proposed marriage to me and I gladly accepted. Life couldn't get any better than it is now.

**Jack's POV:**

It was nice watching Kim, Milton, and Jerry reuniting with their families even though I have no family. Well, I can't exactly say that. Kim and Jasmine are my family now, but it would've been great to see my mother and father again. I missed out on my sisters' lives too. I miss all of them so much.

Kim got the awesome idea that I could live with her and her parents, but her dad didn't like me at first once he found out that I caused Kim to have a baby. That was a tough explanation. I had to come up with some wacko story about my existence and how I met Kim. She convinced him that I saved her from her imaginary kidnapper and he loved me. He loved me so much he wanted me to become his son-in-law.

So, yeah. Long story short, Mr. Crawford made a deal with me if I were to stay with them, I had to marry her and I had no problem with that. Kim is my soul mate and I can't see myself without her. I love that beautiful girl and now I have two beautiful girls.

* * *

**~The End~**


End file.
